Raising Holi
by Fatala
Summary: A five year old girl's life was torn apart when the Decepticons attacked her town. What will happen to her now?
1. Chapter 1

Raising Holi

By Fatala

I've been wanting to do a fanfic like this for awhile but never knew how to start it. The genre of the story with change a lot; from drama, to humor, to horror, or others; it will all depend of the storyline.

Chapter 1: The Survivor

It had been a long day. Too much fighting and too many innocent lives lost to their seemingly unceasing war. Optimus Prime walked past where Ratchet and Wheeljack had set up a makeshift M.A.S.H. site to care for the wounded. But right now, besides his wounded Autobots, it was more like a morgue than a hospital. They had search the wreckage of the small town looking for survivors, only to find a graveyard.

Riverview was a small town east of Portland near the Columbia River. A couple months ago a new energy research facility had been built less than a mile away. The system was still relatively new but it had already been producing massive amounts of energy for sometime. Because of this he had regularly sent a small patrol to guard the area against a Decepticon attack. Everything had work perfectly, too perfectly. 'I should have known better. Megatron had been silent for too long. How could I not see what he was up too? If I had only known.', Optimus mental reprimanded himself as he briefly stopped his scans. A few yards away he could see that Prowl and Bluestreak had uncovered more of the town's once many citizens. But by Bluestreak's uncharacteristic silence he could tell it was too late. Optimus turned back to his scans as the events of the day replayed in his mind.

Early that morning at 6:00 A.M. Trailbreaker, Brawn, and Gears had left the Ark for their shift at Riverview. Around 8 o'clock Mirage, Windcharger, and Bluestreak came back from their night patrol of the town. It wasn't until 11:00, when the afternoon patrol; Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jazz; normally left, that Teletran 1's Skyspy picked up a transmission that the Decepticons were attacking Seattle. Optimus had taken the afternoon patrol to deal with the Decpticons. But by the time they reached the Seattle city limits Prowl radioed that Riverview was under attack. That's when if hit him. 'Its a diversion!', Optimus had thought in realization. He immediately turned around and headed top speed for the small town. Prime radioed Prowl back for him to put together an assault force to guard the city and back up Trailbreaker's patrol. The small patrol had been pinned down and was fighting overwhelming odds. He had a sinking feeling deep in his fuel pump that it was already too late. His feeling was right, by the time they got there the town was left a smoking husk and the Decepticons had left the energy. From Prowl he had learned that Megatron had sent Soundwave to Seattle to setup a fake signal while Megatron and his main forces attacked the town and research facility. Now they were clearing the wreckage and searching for survivors; if there were any.

'Why had Megatron destroyed the entire town and not just attack the energy plant?' That's what he would have though that the beginning of the war. But now it was clear now that this was Megatron's way of saying that he would kill everyone and destroy anything to achieve his goal of universe domination. Optimus knew that he shouldn't have been shocked by Megatron's actions; he had destroyed entire city-states to destroy his opposition back on Cybertron. But still, every time something like this happened here Optimus couldn't help feeling applaud and shocked at the destruction and death. Maybe it was because these people had no way to defend themselves At times like this he was thankful for his battlemask; it helped him hide his emotions, which right now were ready to overflow.

Suddenly there was a faint flash on his scanner. 'Maybe somebody did survive.' Optimus stopped and scanned again but this time he detected nothing. He in front of one of the many demolished houses, this one unlike the others was only partially collapsed but it would probably collapse the rest of the way soon. Amongst the debris he could see a pair of humans that were partially buried by the roof. Gingerly moving it aside Prime could see a young woman and a young man, who even in death clutched each other tightly.

Again he saw a faint flash on his radar, but this time it did not disappear. It seemed to be coming from inside the house. In a rush of hope he slowly lifted the roof up. Seeing Optimus' actions Ironhide and several other rushed over, while Bumblebee ran to get Ratchet. Ironhide helped support foundation with Optimus as Windcharger and Brawn dug through the wreckage. By the time Ratchet and Bumblebee got there they had uncovered the body of a small girl.

"Is she?", Bluestreak slowly asked hoping for the best. Even though she was a bloody mess and was covered in dirt and ash they could just barely see her chest moving up and down.

"Well she's breathing that's a good sign.", said Ratchet moving the younger bot aside. After making sure Ironhide had the roof Optimus slowly lifted the girl out of her, would be, tomb. Almost immediately after she was out the house crumbled to the ground.

"A minute later and we would have lost her.", Ironhide commented. But the comment never made it to Optimus' audio sensors for his attention was on the young girl in his hand. She let out several harsh coughs, as her lungs fought to clear themselves of the dust and dirt that had gotten in. Weakly opening her eyes she stared up at Optimus in a daze, almost as if she was unaware of what was going on around her. Slowly he lips moved to form a single word that only he could here, one that took him by surprise. She then fell unconscious, that's when he noticed the small pool of blood which was forming in his hand.

"We better get her to the hospital fast, she's lost a lot of blood and will bleed to death if something isn't done.", Ratchet said transforming. Wheeljack carefully lifted her out of Optimus' hand and into Ratchet. Ratchet quickly instructed Bumblebee to get in and help stop her bleeding. The mini-bot was a little reluctant but got in just before Ratchet drove off, sirens blaring. Prowl radioed to hospital as everyone got back to work. The parents bodies were taken by Wheeljack to be placed with the others for a proper burial. Now again Optimus was left alone but his attention was soon drawn to the mass of news media that had arrived. 'Not again.', he inwardly sighed as he walked towards them. As he did the one word that the young child had whispered to him echoed in his mind. It had summed up what she need the most right now, although it had been taken away from her . . . seemingly forever.

daddy . . .

To be continued.

Like it; hate it, that's for you to decide. I only write here.


	2. Chapter 2

Raising Holi

By Fatala

The third semester of college has finally started. Almost all my friends are still here except Edwin and John. I miss them, but atleast Justin, Martin, A.J., and Chuck are still here to keep me partially isane. Because of all the project coming up I won't be able to keep up with my fanfics as much as I'd like to. So most of my facfics will be on hold for awhile.

Just so that everyone knows Holi is pronounced the same as Holly.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Memories.

"Optimus, Optimus Prime. Can you tell us what the damage was to the energy research facility?"

"How much energy did the Decepticons steal?"

"Is there anything you wish to say?" A mass of reporters and journalists asked. He had been far from in the mood to deal with the media at that moment, and it reflected in his tone of voice and what he had said next.

"Almost an entire community has been destroyed, and all you can ask about is the energy research plant?", he turned to the crowd; his voice as cold as steel and his optics expressing his aghast at their questions. "How can you be more concerned about an research building than your own kind?", he asked his tone changing to one of anger. "Over a thousand people died today and you don't even bother to ask why or how it happened. Do you even care!" At that the entire mass was silent. He wouldn't have been surprised if several of his had stopped at his words as well.

"You said 'almost'. Does that mean that there was a survivor?", a new voice asked almost sheepishly. But instead of answering he turned away leaving a stunned and questioning group of reporters.

Optimus turned off the monitor sighing in disgust, not at the reporters but at himself. That day he had let his emotions cloud his mind which just sent all his frustration and anger flowing at them. It had been almost a week since the Riverview attack. Since then Optimus hadn't heard much from the hospital. The last thing they had heard was that she was in stable condition which was a definite improvement. She had been in intensive care fighting for her life as the surgeons operated on her. A broken arm, several broken ribs, and a punctured lung. Right now all that seemed nothing now that he knew she would pull through.

-------------------------------------------

(County General Hospital.)

At first everything was a blurr, than her world began to clear to reveal lights and shapes. She woke up in a bed in the children's ward of the hospital. Why she was there she didn't know, but that was not what she was concerned about. 'Where's my daddy?', she asked herself sitting up. The room was mostly white except for the various animals painted on the walls. Right now she was alone, being the only one occupying the room at the moment.

"Your awake, that's good news." She turned to see a nurse walk in. The nurse was dressed in a normal, white nurse uniform. She was tall and had short orange hair. "I'm Sarah. What's your name?", Sarah asked politely.

"Holi."

-----------------------------------------------

Later that day in the hospital's outside recreation area Optimus Prime was discussing Holi's condition with her doctor.

"Her name is Holi Day and she's five years old. Besides that, there wasn't much more she could, or would tell us. She has psychogenic amnesia. This has resulted from the psychological trauma of the incident, unlike the other forms of amnesia which instead result from the physical trauma. Because of this her mind has blocked out almost all her memories, kind of like a defence mechanism for her psyche. Because of this she doesn't remember anything except her name and age.", said the doctor in a calm professional way. "Besides her amnesia, she also suffered blunt force trauma to the cranium, from being buried and had petechial hemorrhaging which was from a lack of oxygen. She came very close to suffocating in the collapsed house. But so far her physical recovery has been successful."

"When will she regain her memory?"

"That's what I'm concerned about. Her memories could return in a period of days to years like most cases, but then again she may never remember her life before the incident. Most traumatic amnesiacs never recall the event which triggered the memory loss either."

"You mean she doesn't even remember her parents?"

"It doesn't seem like it. We're still unsure how much she remembers though."

"Why is that?"

"She refuses to talk to anyone except the nurses. I think it might be a good idea if you or one of your men were to speak to her. It might help her remember something, or to at least open up and tell us more."

"Personally, I would not what her to remember such events. But I will have some friends visit her."

"I understand."

--------------------------------

Holi was busy, happily coloring with crayons and a coloring book that the nurses had given her. But she was interrupted by a knock at the door which caused her to look up.

"Hello, Holi. It seems you have some visitors today.", said Sarah sticking her head in. Holi cocked her head to the side confused at who could be visiting. With that the nurse left letting Spike, Sparkplug, and Bumblebee in. At seeing Spike and Sparkplug Holi became nervous, she didn't know these strangers. She grabbed onto her pillow tightly like a security blanket. But once she seen Bumblebee duck into the room she noticeably relaxed, she didn't recognise him but there was something familiar about his blue optics that comforted her.

"Hello young lady. My name is Sparkplug, this is my son Spike, and our friend Bumblebee.", Sparkplug introduced trying to convince her to trust them.

She held on to her pillow and shut her eyes tightly trying to remember something, anything. At first everything was blank but slowly she began to break threw the darkness which clouded her memories.

"I remember explosions, and screams. People running someone pushing me in a house. A chilling, hollow laugh followed by a sickening crunch. Then there was a loud vibrating crash and everything dissolved into darkness." Holi then stopped trying to remember something else. "I then remember, there was a bright light and there was voices talking. I don't remember what they said but I do remember one of their faces.", Holi said looking back up at them. They all listen as she described the clearest of her memories.

-------------------------------------------

The next day Optimus Prime was talking again to the doctor in one of the hospital's private outside areas. He had listened to what Spike, Sparkplug, and Bumblebee had told him about their visit to see Holi and decided that this was something he had to do alone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", the doctor asked looking up at him

"I feel it's my responsibility to give so closure to her.", explained Optimus Prime. 'And to myself.', he added into himself as an after thought.

"If that is what you wish. Then I'll leave. A nurse will be down in a minute with her.", said the doctor before leaving the Autobot leader alone to wait. He did not have to wait long as the door opened a few minutes later as a nurse lead Holi outside. After explaining that she'd be back in a minute, the nurse left the two alone. Optimus looked down at the young girl in front of him. The small child who's features were once obscured by blood and dirt, now stood in front of him. Her skin was light, but not pale; she had dark blond hair which fell about shoulder length, and she had bright baby blue eyes. She was dressed in a small hospital gown and had her arms wrapped around a stuffed bear. The only indicator of her injuries was the white bandages which were warped around her head.

"Hello, Holi.", said in a gently voice as he knelt down in front of her. She looked up into his blue optics, instead of being afraid she seemed to be mesmerized by him. 'It's him!', she thought to herself happily as a smile broke out on her face. Optimus was a little surprised at what she did next. She ran to him, dropping her bear and wrapped her arms as best as she could around his leg in a hug. He put on of his hands around he in a gently enbrace. Holi looked back up at him with a tearful smile as she happily called out the only name she knew to call him.

"Daddy!"

To be continued . . .

I finally finished this chapter. Happiness! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope I did this chapter as well as the first one. And please continue to keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Raising Holi

By Fatala

You wanted it, you've got it! Chapter 3 is finished! Read, enjoy, but don't forget to review!

Chapter 3: Coming Home.

Soon after his shocking revelation at the hospital Optimus Prime returned to the Ark. He had a lot to think about. After hours of internal debate he called together his most trusted advisers and closest friends to help him with this potentially life altering decision. Once he finished telling what had happened the seemingly unshakable Optimus Prime nervously waited for his friends' advise.

"I know how you feel, but this is a military base not an orphanage. We cannot have a child running around the base.", objected Ratchet folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't see what the problem is. We let Spike and Sparkplug stay here. It wouldn't be much different.", shrugged Jazz who seemed the most relaxed out of the five.

"Spike and Sparkplug are grown men Jazz. They are not small children. If she stayed here she would be a hazard not only to use but to herself. The Decepticons would stop at nothing to use her to their advantage.", countered Prowl not letting a hint of emotion enter his cool voice.

"Each of us could take rotational shifts watching her-" started Ironhide before he was interrupted.

"It's still far to risky. If she was ever captured the Decepticons could use her as ransom or just kill her. I still say no.", stated Prowl turning a calm glance towards Ironhide who growled a resigning huff. So far it seemed as if nothing could be said that could pierce Prowl's solid defense.

"Ratchet? What would happen if we leave her at the hospital?", asked Jazz looking at the resident CMO.

"She would be put in an orphanage until she is adopted by a human family. Why do you ask?", answered Ratchet sending a quizzical glance towards Jazz.

"After everything she has been through wouldn't it extensively damaging to her mental health if she learned that both her parents are dead?", asked Jazz with all the slyness of a fox. At hearing that the entire room fell silent. Like most they knew what usually happened to humans and Transformers when the felt extremely hopeless with nothing else to live for. Complete emotional collapse. "As far as she knows Optimus is her father right? Why not let her continue to believe that?", he asked but it seemed more of a statement then a question.

"Deceiving a child at her age is not the logical or appropriate thing to do.", Prowl threw back standing up from his seat.

"And leaving her an empty life with nothing to live for is better!", yelled Jazz standing up and slamming his hands on the table in a rare outburst of emotion. Ratchet and Ironhide jumped back at the anger in their friends voice, even Prowl flinched in surprise. At seeing his friends' reaction Jazz quickly regained his composure before continuing more solemnly. "Listen Prowl man, she has nothing left. No friends, no family, no one to go to. We're all that kid's got left whether we like it or not. She's trusting us to help her live a good life. And I have no intention of letting her down." Again another long silence fell over the conference room. Then it was decided.

"We could convert one of the extra rooms so it will be more suited for her to live in.", spoke up Ratchet.

"How long will that take?", asked Optimus for the first time since the conference had started.

"Give Wheeljack, Huffer, and I at least 24 hours."

"Granted. Ironhide go through the duty list and start finding volunteers for 'babysitting' duty."

"Will be done.", Ironhide replied with a wide grin.

"Although I might be against it, I will do my part to make sure nothing happens to her as long as she is under our care.", Prowl said resigningly. And thus it was official.

"Thank you Prowl.", thanked Prime his voice filled with honest gratitude.

"It's my duty."

"I'll go get Sparkplug to help, since he's done this parenting thing once before.", suggested Jazz with a grin on his face.

"That would be a good idea since he has some experience.", agreed Ironhide standing up.

------------------------------------------

"I would advise to have her stay at least one more night; but since you have a medic I'm sure I can make an exception.", said the doctor checking over Holi's paper work one last time.

"Thank you, Ratchet will make sure nothing will happen.", assured Optimus as they waited for a nurse to bring Holi down.

"The only thing I'm concerned about is that she might suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder."

"What's that?"

"It's when the mind releases spontaneous, vivid retrieval of unwanted traumatic memories. These are usually triggered by familiar sights and sound. But they can also manifest themselves in nightmares."

"How often does this happen?", Prime asked getting a little concerned.

"It is common in accident patients but so far Holi has not had any signs of the disorder. She will most likely have subconscious nightmares about the incident but just one or to nightmares over a long period of time is nothing to worry about.", told the doctor reassuring Optimus.

"I understand."

"Good. Then, as long as you have everything prepared for her I guess we're done."

"Thank you doctor.", Optimus thanked extending a finger.

"Take good care of her.", he said shaking the extended finger.

"We will." With that said the nurse came out escorting Holi who was wearing a blue skirt with a white top which had a small blue near the neck, she also wore a white pair of sneakers.

"It took a while but we found something for her to wear.", said the nurse with a smile.

"Can I keep these?", Holi asked looking up at the nurse with a happy smile.

"Sure you can dear.", the nurse answered before she was called to assist a different patient. With the nurse gone Holi turned her attention to her 'father.'

"Are you ready to go?", Optimus asked still unsure on how to react around his new 'daughter.' Holi eagerly shook her head yes. With that he transformed opening the passenger's side door. Without prompting Holi ran to the left side and climbed up inside laughing all the way. "Don't forget to buckle up."

"I won't.", said Holi buckling herself in, although the seat belt loosely fell around her. Noticing this Optimus just chuckled to himself before pulling out of the hospital departure area.

--------------------------------------------

It was a long quiet ride back to the Ark, but Holi didn't complain. Instead she had found numerous things to keep herself busy with. First she had explored around Optimus' cab, curious about anything and everything she saw. Then she had found the scenery outside fascinating as if flew past, but now she was fast asleep on Optimus' seats. She was curled up like a ball, tightly holding her teddy bear close to her chest. Optimus inwardly smiled as he half watched her through his sensors while keeping the other half on the road ahead. It hadn't even been a week and Holi had already found her way into a part of Optimus' spark that he'd never let anyone in again. What started out as a miracle out of a tragedy was now turning into an adventure waiting to happen. Primus only knew what would happen, but whatever laid on the road ahead would certainly be interesting. That's one thing Optimus could be sure of.

To be continued . . .

Thank you to everyone for your continuing support. Although it might take awhile I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. That will probably after I put up new chapters for several of my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Raising Holi

By Fatala

You thought I had given up on this story didn't you? Didn't you? -pokes reader with a stick- Well your wrong! I would never abandon this fic'. With the starting of this chapter we begin the unproclaimed 'Babysitting Saga!' How will the 'bot's do when it comes to babysitting Holi? With the next three chapters you will find out. So far I have picked Hound, the Twins, and Gears for babysitting duty but if anyone wants the Babysitting Saga to go on longer just name a 'bot and give me a plot idea for a chapter.

Note: I'm only working with the original Ark crew and the Dinobots right now. The other Autobots will appear at a later date.

Now read and review or else I might be forced to not update and keep the story all to myself. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?

Chapter 4: The Autobot 'Seeker'

He was in trouble now. Prime was so gonna kill him; not physically, verbally maybe. Hound opened another door and looked around scanning the room, nothing. Three hours, three hours he had been searching with out a trace of his quarry. How could this happen to him? He was known as the Autobot's best tracker, a master who could find anything or anyone with ease. But how was it he could not find one small human girl.

It had only been several days ago that Prime had returned to the Ark with Holi. It hadn't taken long for her to get adjusted to her new home. She looked up to the Autobots as if they were just one big family. It did seem strange to her that her family was twelve giant alien robots from another planet, but Hound didn't mind. Holi was like a little sparkling, happy and eager to explore and learn new things.

A few days later it became obvious that Prime couldn't always be looking after her so they began assigning babysitting duty. Hound had been chosen for today. Normally he would have left the Ark and taken her on a nature walk but he was behind in his duties and figured he could get them done and watch Holi at the same time. Everything had gone great, that was until Holi suddenly disappeared. He had just taken his optics off of her for a micro-sec and she was gone! Since then he had been turning the Ark upside down trying to find her. Hound continued trudging down the hall until he heard a familiar voice.

"Any luck Hound?" Hound spun around to see Mirage de-cloaking behind him.

"Nothing yet. How about you?"

"Not even a pigtail.", Mirage sighed. Hound had recruited, although it was more begging than recruiting, Mirage to help in the searching. Mirage was not thrilled seeing that it was Hound's responsibility, but he eventually gave up and agreed to help. After an hour he was as stumped as Hound; how could a five year old girl completely disappear into thin air.

"Where could she be?! We've searched everywhere: the living quarters, the lounges, the brig-"

"What about the med-bay?", Mirage asked as they walked back to the central hall.

"Do you want to explain to Ratchet that we lost Prime's daughter?"

"Uh, no. Especially not when I seen both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walk into the med-bay this morning with a large assortment of wounds."

"What did they do?"

"They where trying to teach the Dinobots how to do 'Jet Judo' when Grimlock decided to show them what he thought of that idea."

"Ol' Ratchet's probably giving the all kinds of merry hell." As they turned the corner they could hear Ratchet yelling at the top of his vocal processor with twins chorusing a defense in the background.

"You can definitely say that.", Mirage agreed as the made their way towards the common lounge. Walking in they found only Jazz, who was relaxing on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys!", greeted Jazz cheerfully as they entered, turning down the volume slightly. "How's it going?" Then he noticed that someone was missing. "Hey Hound, where's Holi? I thought you were the sitter-bot for the day?"

"I was but then she disappeared! We've searched up and down the Ark without finding a trace of her!", Hound explain looking like he was about to blow a gasket. In fact he reminded Jazz of how Wheeljack usually reacts to Huffer's negative comments about his experiments, minus the exaggerated waving of his arms.

"Whoa! Come down man, I'm sure she couldn't have gotten too far. Now, where was the last place you saw her?", asked Jazz getting up and laying a reassuring hand on the tracker's shoulder.

"We were in the weapons room, I took my optics off of her for a second and she was gone."

"How 'bout you two go check there again. I'll go rustle up some more help.", Jazz suggested with a smile. Hound and Mirage followed his advice and went back to reexamine the weapons room. Jazz headed towards the open door not bothering to turn of the TV. At hearing a quiet giggle he gave a small smile to the empty room before going off to find Hound some 'happy' volunteers.

--------------------------------------------------

"I don't see why we had to be dragged into this.", huffed Cliffjumper as he, Trailbreaker, and Brawn followed Jazz down the long halls of the Ark.

"We're helping out a friend.", said Trailbreaker trying to lift the Minibot's mood.

"Yeah. Or would you rather tell Optimus that Holi's missing?", Brawn retaliated.

"Fine, I help.", he huffed again as they entered the weapons room.

"The search party has arrived!", announced Jazz with a upbeat smile. "I take it from the looks on your faces you guys haven't found her yet."

"No.", Mirage sighed. There was a pause of silence before Trailbreaker spoke up.

"Well, standing here is not gonna find her any sooner. I suggest be split up; that way we can cover more ground in a shorter period of time."

"I agree. We should split up in pairs, that way we can cover more ground."

"Sounds like a game plan to me. So lets get rolling.", encouraged Brawn before the group slip and went their seperate ways.

-------------------------------------------------

About a hour later the small group stumbled into the commons lounge without success.

"She wasn't in the communication center.", said Hound.

"Or in the training room.", added Mirage.

"We nearly got crushed by Grimlock when we tryed to search the Dinobot's quarters.", groaned Cliffjumper who had been teamed up with Brawn for the search.

"Wheeljacks lab and Ratchet's medbay were clean."

"Whoa, whoa! How did you get into ol' doc' Ratchet's medbay without having him tearing you two a new chasis?", asked Brawn looking at Trailbreaker in shock.

"Ask Jazz, he's the one that got us in.", Trailbreaker smirk. Jazz added a sly smile before turning to Hound.

"Where could she be?", asked Hound exhaustedly near the end of his rope.

"You know there's one place we haven't searched yet.", he said catching Hound's attention.

"Where?"

"Here."

"Here?"

Yeah, here. In the commons lounge."

"Jazz, we've searched the Ark a dozen times over. We're not gonna find her in such an obvious place.", said Hound defiantly.

"We'll never know unless we look.", said Jazz with a knowing smile.

"We've looked everywhere else; it couldn't hurt to look.", suggested Trailbreaker with a shrug.

"Ok; but I still have my doubts.", Hound said finally giving in. Before the others could begin searching Hound lifted up the couch on one side and looked underneath to find who they had been searching for. "Holi!", he gaped in shock and surprise at the small girl who looked up at the sound of her name.

"You found me!", she beamed happily getting out from under the couch so Hound could put it back down. "Now it's my turn to be 'it'."

"It?", Hound asked looking at the others for some kind of understanding to her statement. Seeing that no one understood, Jazz final spoke up.

"She's referring to playing 'hide and seek'. It is where one child, 'it', counts to ten while the other children hide. The one who is 'it' then has to find the other children.", he explained trying to keep a strait face.

"So, all this time she was playing a game?!", Cliffjumper asked a little miffed. "Where'd she get the idea that you were playing a game?", finished turning to Hound.

"I don't kno-oh.", stopped Hound as it dawned on him.

"What is it?", Trailbreaker asked curiously.

"I have to do an ammo check down in the weapons room, so I took Holi with me. She had gotten bored and asked if we could play a game. I said yes and told her that I would start counting and before a finished explaining she told me that she knew what to do. But I didn't think-"

"You didn't think that you, our number one tracker would be bested by a five year old human girl.", laughed Brawn. Holi listen as they talked not completely understanding what they where talking about.

"Hound?" Hound looked down at Holi who was staring curiously up at him. "We were playing a game; weren't we?", she asked with the most innocent puppy dog eyes.

"A-ofcourse we were, but how about we do something else? How about we watch some cartoons?", suggested Hound as the others snicker in the background. Hound knew he would never live it down; but at least there was one person who wouldn't hold it over him.

"Ok!", Holi exclaimed happily with a bright smile. Cliffjumper, Mirage, and Brawn left laughing leaving Jazz and Trailbreaker with Hound and Holi.

"How did you know she was there Jazz?", Trailbreaker asked as the sat next to Holi and Hound who were already sitting down.

"She came in when I was watching TV, looking for a good hiding spot. I just gave her a little help.", he said with a shy smile keeping voice low enough so Hound wouldn't hear him. Even if he didn't it was doubtful if Hound would have heard since his full attention was on making sure he wouldn't lose Holi again. But it was doubtful she'd be going anywhere since she had nestled herself against Hound's chestplate watching her cartoons.

"You mean she spent four hours hiding underneath the couch?"

"Naw. She only came in shortly before Hound and Mirage came in. She was probable wondering around the Ark before that."

"And nobody noticed her?"

"I think she must have Mirage's invisibility.", Jazz jokingly replied.

"If she does than we'll definately have our hands full.", Trailbreaker smiled catching Jazz's joke.

---

It was late at night before Prime could get out of his office. All day he had been swamped with paper work and reports. Checking his internal clock he noted that it was 10pm Earthen time. Heading to officer's lounge to get a little energon he noted strange noises coming from the common's lounge. Curiously he walked in to find Jazz, Hound, Trailbreaker, and Holi sitting on the couch watching TV. At hearing someone enter Jazz turned to look at Optimus and greeted him with a smile. The later three were all fast asleep.

"Another late night Prime?", Jazz asked as his leader walked over.

"Yes, I still have a few more reports to finish up before I can recharge for the night.", he said seeing Holi asleep in Jazz's arm. "You know it is past her bedtime?"

"Don't worry. She's fell asleep long before these two.", he motioned to Hound and Trailbreaker. Gently Jazz stood up and handed Holi to her father.

"They must have had a long day.", commented Prime looking at his sleeping soldiers.

"It's quite a story to tell.", Jazz said with a knowing smile.

"You'll have to tell me about it some other time.", Optimus said leaving to put his daughter to bed.

To be continued . . .

Ahh! Reviews; the fuel of authors and authoress which is stronger than both energon and caffeine. I am happy that so many of the reviews from last chapter picked out little things that missed, left out, and/or made a boo boo on. I thank you; so let's dive in.

Let's start with you Fattyaddy-99. I'm glad you like the story and that you can tell me what I can fix. It's hard for me to write what a five year old you say for two reasons. 1. There are no little kids where I live, this includes cousins. 2. I'm going off of what I remember my cousin Ryan was like at 4, he was a smart little kid; and a tape from when I was 5. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try and do my best.

The part I think you are referring to is in chapter 2 with Holi recalling what happened. I was gonna go back and fix it but a mixture of caffeine and anxiety made me forget until I had already posted the story. Don't worry I'm gonna go back and fix it. If that's not the part you were referring to just tell me and I'll fix it.

Next is J. Hunter's review. I'm glad you like how I've been writing the story; I'm trying to dive into a fresh new way of seeing the Transformers' universe. I have read T L Arens' fics; I like them but this story is gonna stay original and different. And I too agree with Fattyaddy-99 and I'll be going back over my previous chapter to fix my mistakes.

I like that idea KristalShaga and I'll be going back to fix that mistake.

-Slaps myself on the head- Another one of my stupid mistakes strikes again. The little "blue" thing was suppose to be a blue bow. I need to go back and fix that. And thank you for the stamp of approval. --)Morncreek's Stamp of Approval(--

I know what you mean Madlibs44. Not everyone has the same ideas and no one can always agree to something instantly, especially with the crew of the Ark. I especially like having Jazz get more serious and emotional; even he can be serious when he needs to.

And of course I must thank KisaraCrystal, Starscream Girl, Serpro15, Silver-Kalan, Raphaels-Ninja-Baby-Sizaru, Stacy M. Shanahan, Fk306 Animelover, and Yoda's Padawan for their support. Keep it coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Raising Holi

By Fatala

I've been a very, very bad girl. No updates to any of my fan fictions. Hopefully it won't happen again. glares down at writer's block trying to sneak in Don't even think about it. kicks the writer's block away And don't come back! Damn writer's block. grumble, grumble

Chapter 5: Triple Threat

"What!?!" The loud, indignant yell of Sunstreaker could be heard as it echoed through the Ark's orange metal halls. Several nearby mechs glance back at the closed door that contained Optimus Prime's office. The yellow warrior was all but bristling with annoyance. He stood in front of the seated Prime his hands on his desk from an earlier outburst.

"Please keep your voice down, Sunstreaker. There is no need to yell." Optimus said calmly already feeling a processor ache coming on. He didn't need Sunstreaker's complaints this early after recharge. The yellow lambo' was a pain in the aft without him storming into his office.

"There is no way, in the six pits of the Inferno that I'm gonna play baby-sitter!" the dandelion of death growled through his clenched dental plates. That's what had 'ruffled' the yellow twins' 'feathers'. Both him and Sideswipe had been chosen to baby sit Holi for the day.

"The chance of that is more likely to occur than you believe." Sunstreaker's glare turned from Prime to Prowl who stood next to Optimus. How Sunstreaker detested the Prime's loyal watch dog. He was so calm, collected in everything and was as loyal to the rule book as a mech could be; without being a mindless drone. "And besides your not the only one who has to watch over Holi."

"I don't care! That little red slagger can watch her himself!" No matter how much Sunstreaker yelled, growled, or glare Prowl wouldn't betray of hint of emotion. "I'm . . . Not . . . Doing It!" Sunstreaker said clearly pronouncing each word.

"Yes, you are." Prowl said coolly not fazed by Sunstreaker's temper. "Either you just except you new duty or you can go tell your complaints to Ratchet." Sunstreaker immediately took a step back at the sound of the medic's name. Of all the mechs in the Ark, Ratchet was the one who could get the twins' respect. Even if it was only because he had to teach them the hard way. He cursed silently knowing that the sly tactician had him.

"Fine." the yellow warrior growled silently before he quickly about-faced and left Prime's office. Once Sunstreaker was gone Optimus leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"What did him and Sideswipe do this time?" he asked not even looking at the black and white tactician.

"And what would give you the idea that they have done anything?" Prowl asked straightening up. Even though Prowl was still as emotionless as ever Prime knew that the twins pranked the police mech, again.

"Lets just say, the next time you head to the wash rack you'll want to get the back of your door panels." Prime said with a small smile behind his battle mask. Leaning back in his chair Prime could see several spots of pink paint covering his officer's chevrons.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Prowl said, the only thing hinting to his embarrassment was the slight twitch in his door wings.

-----

Sunstreaker stomped down the hall towards the room he shared with his hellion of a brother. With each step he cursed quietly in his native dialect. Everyone walking down the same hall refused to make optic contact with the glaring Autobot. The yellow warrior silently wished that someone would glare back, or at least do something that he could use as an excuse to sent to the brig. But no, that slagger Prowl wouldn't do that. Sunstreaker grumbled again as he reached his shared quarters. Before he opened the door, he could hear Sideswipe inside as well as the little human. With a resigned sigh Sunstreaker open the door and entered the room.

"What the slag are you doing?" Sunstreaker asked glaring down at Sideswipe and Holi who were sitting on the lower bunk. Sideswipe looked up meeting Sunstreaker's typical glare with a cocky smile. Holi looked up as well with a smile of her own.

"We're gonna play with Prowl." Holi happily smiled holding up a small canister, small enough for her to hold with ease. Sunstreaker raised on optic ridge at her reply. He eyed the canister curiously; looking to his brother he noticed several more larger containers next to the red hellion.

"Your not seriously thinking of another paint prank." the yellow warrior looked from the containers to his brother.

"Of course not." Sideswipe said trying to look as innocent as a sparkling. But Sunstreaker knew better than to trust his brother; he knew he was up to something. "I've got something much better planned." This time Sideswipe's innocent smile turned devilishly devious. Although some of his red twin's plans were questionable, this one seemed very promising. Anything to get back at the tactician.

"Give me one of those containers." Sunstreaker lowly growled.

-----

Although Sideswipe did have some brilliant plans, Sunstreaker hated when they involved crawling through the vent ducts of the Ark. They were small, filled with dust, dirt, and sometimes the occasional broken panel that could scratch his paint job. But that's where they were right now. Sideswipe lead the way as Holi hung onto his helm, which he kept low for the small human, and the reluctant Sunstreaker followed after them.

"If I have even one dent or scrape after this I'm gonna slag your aft." Sunstreaker growled to Sideswipe as they crawled through the vents. "This had better be worth it."

"Trust me, it will." Sideswipe chuckled. Several more turns and they were there. "Ok, know it's time to have a little fun with our buddy Prowl." he said to Holi who hopped down so the red lambo' could work easier.

"How do you know he'll use this wash rack? He could use any of the other eleven." Sunstreaker asked as Sideswipe replaced cleaning liquid with the liquid in the containers they had brought.

"Because he's Prowl. You know how his processor works; he does everything at the same time, same way everyday. He doesn't know the meaning of the word, variety. And he should be coming in, in about five minutes." Sideswipe then looked down at Holi. "Lets go and watch the fun." Holi chuckled as she knew what was going to happen. Sideswipe hadn't told Sunstreaker the whole plan so he'd have to wait and see. 'Great.' he mentally grumbled.

-----

As Sideswipe had estimated Prowl had come to the wash racks to wash off the last of the paint from the last prank the red hellion had pulled on him. It had taken him over an hour to wash the pink paint off his body last time; not to mention the time it took to clean his quarters of the glow-in-the-dark paint. He couldn't understand why the twins got such a thrill from their childish pranks; especially Sideswipe. Without a thought against it, Prowl turned the knob letting the water pour down his frame with all the intent of washing off the remaining paint that was stuck to his back. As he washed the spots off, he never could have expected that he was falling right into another of Sideswipe's pranks.

-----

"This had better be worth it." Sunstreaker grossed as he, Sideswipe, and Holi watched the doors to the wash racks waiting for Prowl to come out. The yellow warrior was not known for his patience.

"It will. Don't you trust me?" Sideswipe asked.

"No." he grumbled causing Sideswipe to cast him a light glare.

"Shh!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked down at their five year old charge who pointed at the now open door to the wash racks. They watched as Prowl came out. Sideswipe suppressed a low giggle as Prowl pressed the button to close the doors. As the doors slide close, Prowl retracted his hand; or at least tried to. Instead of his hand easily coming away, as it should have; his hand was stuck to the close button. A questionable look came to the tactician's face as he again tried to remove his hand, but it still refused to move. Sunstreaker looked from the struggling Prowl to the giggling Sideswipe and Holi.

"What was that stuff?" he asked.

"Some new adhesive that we found in Wheeljack's lab. Completely water proof, and Prowl proof." Sideswipe said through his giggling laugh. "It seems." he finished before he dissolved into loud laughter. Sunstreaker looked back at the struggling Prowl; who had gone from one hand stuck, to having his other hand stuck over the first and one foot firmly planted to the wall. Even he had to admit that it was a funny sight to see the normally composed officer being so frazzled.

Sideswipe and Holi quickly dissolved into hysterical laughter as Prowl pulled, squirmed, and struggled to pull himself free. Sunstreaker even started to chuckle until he notice Prowl glaring their way; mainly at his red devil of a brother who was rolling on the floor laughing his skid plate off. He didn't stop until Sunstreaker kicked him to get his attention. Seeing Prowl's death glare, Sideswipe quickly shut his mouth before scurrying out of sight. But not without flashing his trade mark smile at the tactician.

---

The twins and Holi quickly 'evacuated' the Ark. Well it was actually just the twins who were running to keep their chassis in one piece, Holi was just tagging along with her brothers. Sideswipe drove with Holi until they came to a nearby city. Sunstreaker followed his brother of course, reluctant as always; not that he really had a choice or any better options.

"Sideswipe; looky, looky!" Sideswipe turned his sensors to see what Holi was pointing at. Holi was pointing to a rapidly approaching sign. The billboard was brightly colored with several exotic animals on it; at the bottom was directions to a nearby zoo. "Can we go Sideswipe? Can we?" she asked repeatedly.

"Why not?" Sideswipe chuckled at her enthusiasm. His reply caused Holi to squeal in delight. Turning on his turn signal the red Lamborghini took the exit which was directed on the sign. Seeing this Sunstreaker followed his brother but not without sending a private transmission to his brother.

_'Just where are you leading me now?'_ Sunstreaker impatiently asked.

_'Holi wants to go to the zoo; so that's where we're headed.' _his brother answered with his normal cockiness. Sunstreaker could just hear the smile in his brother's voice, that sickening smile.

_'You've got to be kidding me.'_ he groaned to himself.

_'Hey, no one said you had to come.'_

_'Do you really think I'm stupid enough to stick around for Ratchet to learn of the prank you pulled?'_

_'Heh, I'd hope not. And it wasn't just 'my' prank, you were there too remember?'_ Sideswipe reminded his brother as they pulled into the parking lot of the zoo.

_'That's why I'm still following you, you scrap heap. It doesn't matter if I'm involved or not either way I'm going down with you.'_ Sometimes Sunstreaker really hated having a brother.

_'That's what brothers are for.'_ Sideswipe laughed. They transformed once Holi was out and followed the giggling child towards the main gates. It was easy to keep track of the enthusiastic child, even in the sea of people who seemed to follow them. Well, it wasn't every day that they saw a couple of Transformers escorting a five year old to see monkeys, elephants, snakes, and sea lions.

Sideswipe and Holi didn't mind the attention. Normally it wouldn't bother Sunstreaker too much either but large crowds of people at a zoo mean tons of children, children with various foods and sticky hands. Neither of which made the yellow warrior happy.

"Slag it to the Inferno!" Sideswipe turned to see what his brother was moaning and groaning about. "Look at this! Darn little brats should learn to keep they're dirty hands to themselves." he harped pulling out a cleaning rag wiping the chocolate smudges and greasy finger prints from his legs. Sighing Sideswipe was happy they had gotten away from the most crowded part of the zoo.

"Holi, how about you go get yourself some ice cream." Sideswipe looked down at the small girl, who eagerly smiled and ran off to get a cold treat. "Yesh Sunny we can't openly swear around her. Would you want Holi to swear the way we do with either Optimus, Prowl, or maybe even Ratchet around." That caused Sunstreaker to look up from his cleaning.

"For once you have a valid point." he grumbled before finishing his cleaning. Once Holi came back with her ice cream they finished touring the zoo before heading back to the parking lot. As they came out Holi didn't see the crack in the concrete as she walked. Holi gave a small yelp as her shoe got stuck in the crack as she tripped and fell to the ground, skinning her left knee and causing her to drop her ice cream. At hearing her yelp the twins stopped and turned around.

"You ok, Holi?" Sideswipe asked kneeling down in front of the five year old. Holi pulled herself up into a kneeling position before she tried to stand up. As she did she hissed in pain looking down at her skinned knee, small tears building in her eyes. But instead of crying she said something that made the twins stop.

"Ow! Slag it to the Inferno." she cursed causing both the twins' optics to widen. Her tears stopped as she looked up at them confused, Holi didn't understand why both of them were looking at her so shocked.

"What?" Holi asked curiously.

"Did she say what I thought she said?" Sideswipe asked in shock, making sure he had heard her right.

"She did." Sunstreaker confirmed it.

"Holi, where did you learn those words?" the red twin asked curiously.

"Big brother Sunny' said them." Holi said innocently, not fully understanding the meaning of what she said. She could just barely hear Sunstreaker mutter something that sounded like, 'Oh, scrap.'

"Umm, Holi. How about we just keep this between the us? Our little secret, ok?" Sideswipe asked which earned a still confused nod from the brown haired girl. "Ok. Lets head home so Ratchet can patch up that knee." he said transforming, opening his door for her to hop in.

---

As soon as they got back Holi eagerly ran into the lounge where Trailbreaker, Brawn, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, and Ratchet were relaxing after a long day. The twins themselves headed back to their room since they're time was up.

"So, what did you and the twins do today?" asked Trailbreaker looking down at the smiling child who had ran in.

"We played with Prowl; then Sideswipe and Sunny' took me to the zoo." she replied happily with a big grin. Ratchet snorted at hearing that.

"Oh, yeah. You guys had fun with Prowl alright. I just finished 'playing' with him myself, getting him off that wall you and the twins glued him to." grumbled Ratchet which earned a chuckle from Wheeljack.

"Well at least I know it work now." Wheeljack's side panels flashed a brightly blue; which was his way of smiling.

"So, was the zoo fun?" Cliffjumper asked ignoring the moody medic. Holi nodded. Then Ratchet noticed Holi's knee.

"What happened here?" he asked kneeling down to get a closer look at her knee.

"I tripped an fell." Holi said to the medic who looked over the scrapped skin. "Ratchet? What does 'Slag it to the Inferno' mean?" she asked still curious why the twins had reacted the way they did. Again Holi received the same reaction as she had gotten from the twins earlier, including Brawn nearly choking on the energon he had been drinking.

"Who told you that saying?" Trailbreaker asked being the first to recover.

"Sunny' did, Sideswipe said to keep it a secret." she answered not knowing how her innocent question as getting Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in a load of trouble. Ratchet suddenly stood up, ignoring the wound on Holi's knee as he exited the lounge. Once out he bolted down the hall towards the living quarters.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe better start running." chuckled Brawn as everyone else started laughing. At seeing Holi's still confused expression Brawn gently patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We'll explain it to you some other time." he said before nudging her towards Wheeljack who took her to clean and bandage the small scrap.

---

"Well today was a fun day." Sideswipe grinned widely earning his a firm glare from his brother. He was about to remind his brother of what would happen if Ratchet learned of Holi's newly learned words. But they both stopped at hearing a thunder of footsteps coming towards them. With those footsteps came the infuriated Ratchet charging at them.

"Oh scrap!"

"RUN!!!" Sideswipe hollered out as he and his brother took off running from the infuriated medic.

"When I get a hold of you two I'm gonna change you slaggers from mechs to femmes in one blow!!" The CMO hollered as he chased after the red and yellow hellions. "Teaching a five year old Cybertronian swear words!" he yell as he continued to rant and rave throwing out of the curses he knew and more.

To be continued.

sighs Finally complete. Sorry it took so long but my muse got lost in the sea of RP plot bunnies that have moved into my brain. I blame my enjoyment of Transformer role-plays. Once you start you just can't stop. X3 I'll do my best to crank out another chapter soon. Which means that I have to go wrangle up the Dinobots. But before that I need to do the reviews.

Sorry it took so long **Xiesybrex** but I finally got the chapter done.

Thanks for the encouragement **PrincessSuzie** and your ideas have sprouted several more plot bunnies for me to wrangle up.

Well the lambos already taught her pranks and a little more, and I've already got an ideas for Holi meeting the Dinobots. I definitely like the idea about making a chapter based on "Megatron's Master Plan". It would definitely be interesting.

Thanks for all the support **Amazons of Cybertron Temple**, **RoseGad**, **ThatRedCar**, and **Tai Prime**.

Wow! I'm shocked to have you review **T.L. Arens**, me love your stories. X3 just uber lazy to post reviews I'm terrible when it comes to that. :X Anyways I really like your suggestion of Optimus taking Holi to the mall, it will be a fun chapter to work on. But I think it's a little late for diaper changing, maybe if she was 1 or 2 but not 5; other than that it's great. And of course thanks for the support Tams:D

Thanks for your support **Stacy M. Shanahan**. As for your questions on the couch and paper work. Well, what else would the Autobots lounge on in the lounge? Of course it would be a giant metal couch, but a couch none the less. As for Optimus doing paper work; sure he wouldn't use paper (more likely data-pads or something of the sort) but every leader has to deal with the boring side of leadership. Examples: reading reports, checking and rechecking future battle plans, dealing with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's speeding tickets. Stuff of that nature. I hope that clears up those questions.

Well that's it for now. Now to catch that muse again.


	6. Chapter 6

Raising Holi

By Fatala

I was really torn on who should baby-sit Holi for this chapter, the Dinobots or Prowl. Well the Dinobots won the toss up so next time it will be Prowl's turn. I'm also planning several future chapters including one with Ratchet and a more serious chapter.

This chapter would have been up a lot sooner if the Dinobot would have just gave into my plot bunny. But after a lot of arguing and some threats we finally came to an agreement.

Basically I'm portraying the Dinobots more like they were in the comic book than the cartoon. At least I think so. Instead of being dumb intellectually they only talk that way, if you get what I mean.

Now that that's out of the way, read and review please.

Chapter 6: Dino-Mania

After the twins taught Holi to prank and added some new words into her vocabulary it was decided for someone 'more responsible' should baby-sit her. But fate was gonna make that impossible, at least for the time being. Ironhide had been selected to baby-sit Holi but an early morning Decepticon attack had damaged him enough so that he would be in the medbay for the rest of the day being repaired.

"Just great. Isn't there anyone else available?" Ironhide asked even as Ratchet started repairing his damaged torso

"No. You picked the worst day to step between Optimus and Megatron's fusion cannon." the moody medic mumbled as he removed the melted armor from around the blast wound.

"Then what's she gonna do? Sit here and watch you repair my blasted hide? That would bored the kid to death."

"Just stop your complain before I turn off your vocalizer." Ratchet growled glaring at Ironhide before getting back to work. "We can't let her roam around the Ark by herself, she could end up hurting herself. She needs supervision and you were the only one available today besides myself, but because of your stupid stunt we're both tied up."

"We Dinobots could watch her." Ratchet looked up from his work to see Swoop standing nearby. The Pteradon Transformer had been spending more and more time in the medbay; and not because of injuries. The Dinobot seemed to have an honest interest in learning how to be a medic. Although he never said it out loud Ratchet knew that Swoop was interested, by the way he watched him work yet making sure not to be in the grumpy medic's way. But at hearing the Dinobot's suggestion made Ratchet raise an optic ridge in question. Ironhide too looked up at him in surprise. "What? Was it something me say?" The confused Dinobot asked at seeing their looks.

"You know that Holi is a human child and your guys cannot be rough around her. If you do you might accidentally hurt her."

"Me Swoop know. We be gentle." Ratchet might have believed him, if it was just Swoop and Sludge. Both of them seemed to like humans. But Grimlock, Slag, and Snarl were another story. Each was violent and unruly.

"And no teaching her bad habits like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe did. Otherwise you'll all have to answer to me!" Ratchet growled pointing the laser scalpel in his hand at Swoop menousingly. Swoop give an involuntary squawk.

"We won't, we won't." Swoop said in obvious fear of the medic's temper. "So, can we?" he asked again once Ratchet had put down the laser scalpel.

"Fine." Ratchet said after a long sigh. "You five can watch her for today." At hearing that the Dinobot's optics lit up as a child-like smile came to his face. Without another word Swoop darted out of the medbay to go tell the other Dinobots.

"Do you really think that it was a good idea to let them baby-sit? After all, they are the Dinobots." Ironhide asked once the flying Dinobot had left.

"No, but it will keep her from being bored and I can work without distractions. Now hold still and let me work." Ratchet growled before going back to repairing Ironhide's wounds.

---

Swoop raced down the corridors of the Ark towards Holi's room; nearly knocking over several Autobots in the process. Since this was official Holi's home, the Autobots with the help of Sparkplug made a special room just for Holi. Everything was accessible to her reach and it was big enough for one of two Autobots to fit in without it getting crowded. It would be easy to adjust and change as she grew older, but for now it was perfect for the five year old.

The flying Dinobot was coming from telling the other Dinobots what he had volunteered them for. Sludge was as enthusiastic as Swoop but they were the only ones who seemed happy about babysitting Holi. Unlike them Slag and Snarl wanted no part of the small human. Grimlock was ready to agree with them but Swoop had convinced him otherwise; which was a miracle in and of itself.

Holi herself was inside of her room waiting for Ironhide to come. Since he hadn't come yet she had contented herself in watching some cartoons. She knew that he should have been there by now, but she didn't mind since it gave her more cartoon time. She was drawn out of her cartoon frenzy when she heard a sudden squawk come from outside, before Swoop suddenly burst into her room.

"Swoop! What are you doing here?" Holi asked jumping up, her cartoons forgotten as she ran to the Dinobot. Although most of the Autobot's didn't know, when Holi had gotten away from Hound she had ran into Swoop and Sludge. She liked the large mech, they were nice and fun playmates.

"Ratchet said that we Dinobot's baby sit you today." Swoop crowed happily kneeling down closer to her.

"Really?!" Holi asked excitedly grabbing on to Swoop's leg. Once Swoop knew Holi had a tight grasp he walked out of Holi's room. Although Holi like to ride on the Autobots' shoulders, she also liked to cling on to their legs. For some reason she liked to hang on, the movement of their legs as they walked made her feel as if she was on a monster swing. With Holi clinging on to his leg Swoop walked right out of the Ark.

----

Not too far from the Ark, the other four Dinobot's were gathered. Since the Ark always seemed to get damaged every time they tried to train inside. The other Autobot's had found a place where they could train without causing any serious 'collateral' damage. Right now the Dinobot's where using the area as a shooting range; shooting, melting and blowing up the boulders that were designated as 'targets'.

"I'm back." The Dinobots stopped their practice, turning to see Swoop approaching. Once Swoop can to a stop Holi jumped off his leg. The young girl stared up in awe at the four mechs who looked down at her. She recognized Sludge, but didn't know the others.

Grimlock looked down at Holi who still stared with awe at them. He wore a serious expression, even though it wasn't visible behind his face mask. The Dinobot leader was slightly surprised that she wasn't intimated by them like humans, and even Autobots, were. Kneeling down Grimlock watched her with curiosity.

"Small. Even for a human. You not afraid?" Grimlock noted as he moved closer seeing if she could be intimated. Holi numbly shook her head no, seemingly froze.

"You big, bigger than daddy." she finally spoke up leaning closer to Grimlock's already close face. "Where's your nose?" she asked with childish innocence. "Don't not have a nose?" Grimlock grunted before replying.

"I have nose." he tried not to growl as he pointed to his face where is nose was hidden by his face plate.

"Oh, you hide it like daddy does." Grimlock snorted at hearing her mention her 'daddy' again. He knew that she was talking about Optimus Prime, it was common knowledge for all the Autobot's.

"Humph, Optimus Prime is a weakling." Slag suddenly spoke up, the statement mostly direct to him and his fellow Dinobot's. Holi's face turned from a cheerful smile to a unhappy frown.

"My daddy is not weak!" she yelled up at the tricera' mech obviously insulted by the Dinobot's comment.

"Oh yeah?" Slag asked smirking at seeing Holi angry. At least she wasn't as cowardly as other humans. Grimlock stood up to his full height as he looked at the hot headed member of his crew, wondering what he was gonna do.

"Yeah!" Holi spat back, not thinking twice about talking back to the colossal mech.

"Well can he do this?" Slag asked before he transformed into his dino alt, mode. He took aim before releasing his flamethrower at a nearby rock, melting it down to a puddle of molten lava.

"Whoa! How you'd do that?" Holi asked with wide eyes, forgetting all about the Dinobot's insults. "I didn't know Triceratops could breath flames. They never showed that in Power Rangers." Holi said thinking back to her cartoons she watched. The other Dinobots couldn't help but chuckle at Holi's reasoning.

"We all have weapons in our Dino modes." Sludge said which only cause Holi's smile to grow.

"Could you show me? Please, please, please, please?" she practically begged finding delight in the thought of seeing what there weapons did. The Dinobots seemed eager to fill the child's request, obviously forgetting about Ratchet's threat about what would happen if they taught her anything a five year old shouldn't know.

----

It wasn't until late in the evening when Ratchet had finished repairing Ironhide. By that time most of the patrols had returned. The old warrior was on his way to the lounge when Prowl stopped him.

"I thought you were suppose to watch Holi today. Where is she?" the Military Analyst asked not seeing Holi anywhere.

"Well you see Prowl-" Ironhide was about to start explaining when he was suddenly interrupted by an enthralled whoop of delight. Both Autobot's turned to suddenly see Swoop flying straight towards them with Holi on his back, the other Dinobot's following close behind.

"Look out! Coming through!" came Swoop's squawking call as he flew towards them. Prowl and Ironhide scurried out of the Dinobots' path. Holi laughed as they flew pass.

"What in the name of Primus is going on?!" Ironhide demanded with a bellow to the passing mechs.

"Where gonna see if Wheeljack can make me a flamethrower!" Holi called back answering the ornery soldier's question. Ironhide looked completely dumbfounded at hearing the child's reply.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let them watch her." Ironhide sigh shaking his head. He turned back to Prowl just imagining what the police datsun would say. But when he turned around he found Prowl froze where he was. Obviously the illogicalness had frozen his logical processor, at least for that minute. Ironhide knew that when Prowl came out of it, he was definitely gonna go storming to Prime.

To be continued.

Finally got that chapter done. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully Prowl will give me less trouble than the Dinobots did. Now to the Reviews!

O.O Wow. I didn't think this fic was that good but I'm honored that you stuck this on your recommended fanfic page T.L. Arens.

Heh, I'm glad to here that both you and your sis like this story Pincesssuzie. I already got a chapter relating to Holi's posttraumatic stress ready to put up after I have Prowl baby sit. And keep those ideas coming. X3 Everyone helps.

Glad you enjoyed the last chapter Blood Shifter, AyameKitsume, Kiseki no Tenshi, and Stacy M. Shanahan.

Sorry it took so long to update Elita One and Breezy411 but I hope you like this chapter.

Well until next time; Fatala, signing off.


	7. Chapter 7

Raising Holi

By Fatala

Well, so much for Prowl being better than the Dinobots. I think he was actually worse; pain in the aft. Either way I finally forced this chapter out; I hope it's good. ; Luckily the next chapter is all ready to go. X3 I'll put it up Friday, BUT that's only if I get at least seven reviews or more. I don't think that's too much to ask for, considering that each chapter has gotten over 200 hits apiece. So be kind and Review so I can put up the next chapter.

And of course; as always I own nothing but Holi and my ideas. All other characters below to Hasbro.

Chapter 7: Never Argue the Illogical

To Prowl it was obvious that Holi was not being watched over by 'acceptable' role models. There was nothing wrong with Hound but the lambo twins and the Dinobots were not a good influence as far as he was concerned. The lambos caused nothing but trouble with Sideswipe's pranks and Sunstreaker's attitude problem; not to mention their selection of vocabulary. And the Dinobots were even worse in his opinion. They were all unruly, brash, and destructive; they also had an unacceptable problem with authority figures. Hardly those you would want a five year old to act like. No. Prowl would make sure that Holi would have a proper role model. Unfortunately Prowl didn't foresee what he was getting himself into when he brought his complaints to Optimus. Instead of having someone else get reassigned to babysitting duty, he found himself being volunteered. The tactician tried to give any number of reasons why he couldn't do it, but each one got shot down as soon as he suggested them.

Now here he was, stuck in his office with a mountain of data pads and battle plans that needed to be sorted, and filed. But the work wasn't what annoyed him, if he could be considered annoyed. On a cleared portion of his desk sat Holi. She sat there doodling in her coloring books. Although she seemed busy, she was actually very bored.

"Why can't I play with the Grimy and the others?" Holi asked looking up from her coloring books at the police mech.

"Because they are unruly, undisciplined, and dangerous." Prowl responded without looking up from his work.

"But they were gonna teach me how to play football." she said, a small whine in her voice. The young girl didn't understand why Prowl didn't like them. To her they were fun.

"Football is a dangerous sport that is direct towards adults, not children."

"Your no fun." she pouted with a frown. Holi just continued to stare up at him with the frowning pout. Even though Prowl's optics were concentrated on his work, he knew that he was being stared at.

"Yes?" He finally gave into the staring child. Putting down the data pad he was currently working on he turn to look at her.

"Can't we do something fun? Pleeeeaaase?!" she asked with pleading blue eyes. Prowl's own cool optics stared back unwavering, obviously not impressed with the 'puppy dog' stare.

"I don't know what you think the term entails but this is my classification of 'fun'." came Prowl's monotone response.

"How can work be fun?" came the puzzling response. For a child, Holi couldn't understand how work could be fun.

"It is not something you would understand." he said dismissing the question, turning his optics back to his work. Holi glare at the police mech. She decided to go back to her drawing, but not before grumbling a particular word Sunstreaker had taught her. Although he didn't act like he had heard, he knew what she had said mentally making a note about the behavior.

Prowl continued to work in silence, grateful that Holi didn't ask any other illogical and unnecessary question. He almost thought that he might be able to get through the day in peace when Holi nudged his arm. As his optics looked down he saw her smiling happily with her book in hand.

"Yes?" he asked again, his voice not betraying the slight annoyance he was feeling.

"Take a look!" she said happily holding up the picture she had just finished coloring. It was a simple pre made picture that was already in the book, but Holi had it colored. Of course, Prowl should no emotion to seeing the picture; his logical mind wouldn't allow it.

"The sky is not pink, trees are not orange, and grass is not blue." he pointed out. Indeed that's what the picture showed. Holi had colored the picture not in the colors they typically would be seen in. But to her it didn't matter. It was her coloring book, her crayons; she could make it any color she wanted.

"Yes, they are." she giggled at seeing Prowl's curious glance at her.

"No. No they are not."

"Yes, they are." Holi merely replied back.

"That is completely illogical." Prowl believed that his logic couldn't be wrong, so Holi had to be. "Those colors would not exist in nature."

"Your wrong." Holi giggled. This caused Prowl to narrow his optics, he still didn't believe it.

"If I am . . . wrong . . . as you say, then tell me where you would find these colors naturally." he finally asked after a long pause. Normally he would never argue anything he thought to be illogical; but he would not allow his logic to lose to a child.

"It's simple." came her laughing response before she started to explain. "The sky can be pink in the night and early morning; tree's leaves turn orange in the fall; . . ." Prowl twitched ever so slightly as he knew he was being bested. His logic center still said that such things where illogical even when he knew they weren't. "And finally the grass is blue in Kentucky." she finished knowing that she had won. She expected Prowl to say something but he didn't; his face just held a blank stare. "Prowl?" she asked nudging his arm but didn't get a response. She had seen him freeze up like this when his logic couldn't make sense of a situation.

Holi knew that he wouldn't recover at least for a couple minutes if not longer. Looking down at her box of crayons, a sneaky thought entered into her mind. If Prowl knew her thought, he would easily blame it on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's influence. But despite what Prowl would think, it didn't matter to her; either way the idea sounded good to her.

--

About fifteen minutes passed before Prowl's logic computer could reboot. When he did Holi was nudging him.

"Prowl? I need more crayons." she said, sounding as innocent as she could. The military strategist could have sworn that he crayon box was full, but now as he could see only stubs remained. Not wanting Holi to interrupt his work more than she already had Prowl didn't question her. Getting up from his chair, he let her climb on to his hand. When she was safely on he made his way out of his quarters heading towards Holi's.

As they walked through the halls Prowl noticed that those who passed seemed to snicker and laugh as the passed. He could understand why and just ignored it, he had already dealt with enough illogical things for one day and didn't want to deal with any more.

"Be quick." Prowl stated letting Holi down so she could get more crayons. The young girl gladly ran into her room to get what she wanted as Prowl waited outside for her.

"Hey, Prowl. How's babysitting going for you?" Prowl turned to see Jazz. Of course as soon as Prowl turned to see him, Jazz had to smother the laughter that threatened to come out. Not understanding his mirth, Prowl dismissed it.

"It is something I do not plan on doing again anytime soon." he replied not bothering to hide his distain for his current assignment.

"Awww, come on. She's not that bad." Jazz countered but Prowl's expression told him that Prowl didn't believe it. This time Jazz wouldn't blame him for having that opinion, especially once Prowl saw Holi's 'artwork.'

"I got them." Holi said coming back with another box of crayons. At seeing the crayons, Jazz could help but chuckle.

"Went through that other box pretty quickly didn't you?" Jazz asked kneeling down in front of her with a suspicious smile.

"Yep!" Holi admitted eagerly. "I did lots of coloring."

"I can believe it." Jazz said before standing back up. "Well, have fun Prowl." Prowl just silently scoffed at the word fun. Wishing nothing more than to get back to his work, Prowl picked up Holi before retreating back to his quarters.

--

Surprisingly Holi didn't cause any trouble or ask any more questions. Prowl did think that it was suspicious but enjoyed the silence for the next couple hours. He had just finished his reports when the comlink on the door buzzed that someone was there, before opening up to allow Optimus to enter.

"Daddy!" Holi yelled happily at seeing her father. She scrambled down with her coloring book and crayons from Prowl's desk, using the military strategist's armor as a step ladder down. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. "Daddy, can I go play?" she asked beggingly. Unlike Prowl, Optimus couldn't say no.

"Ok, just be careful." he nodded before Holi gleefully scrabled out of Prowl's office.

"I finished the reports, and have gone over the battle plans. They just need your approval." Prowl said gaining his commander's attention. Turning his attention to his second in command Optimus let out a choked laugh before recomposing himself.

"I-I'll review them later." he said still trying hide his amusement. "And Prowl. You might want to take an early trip to the wash rack."

"Why would that be sir?" Normally he never questioned Optimus' orders, but he was obviously confused.

"You would have to see for yourself to understand." he lightly chuckled before leaving a very confused Prowl. What Prowl couldn't see was that Holi had tattooed his face and helm with her crayons. Right now he looked like a page out of her coloring book.

To be continued.

Prowl absolutely hated this chapter. Heheh. Now lets get to the reviews.

Glad that you enjoyed it AyameKitsune, Blood Shifter, Breezy411.

I know it was a bit shorter than normal but a couple of my working ideas for it got shot down while writing the chapter. But I'm glad that you enjoyed it T.L. Arens.

I've had the idea of Holi riding Swoop from the start of that chapter; mainly since I'd do the same thing if I was her. - Glad you liked the idea Elita One.

Heh, I should do those two Princesssuzie. We'll just have to see what my mind throws out.

Well that's all for now. Now don't forget to review. If this chapter gets over seven reviews before Friday I'll put it up even earlier. That's all for now though; 'til next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Raising Holi

By Fatala

Ha, ha, ha. I told you I'd be putting it up and a day sooner than expected. This is the first time I've ever put up a new chapter exactly when I said I would. Muhahahaha!

Ok, I kind of cheated a little. I've actually had this chapter done before I finished chapter 6. It was a rainy miserable day so it helped me get in the mood for this chapter. But don't worry, the next chapter will be on a much lighter note.

And if your behind; read Chapter 7.

Chapter 8: Haunting Past

Late one night a strong and positively nasty storm raged outside the Ark. Even though the Ark's hull was made of some of the strongest metal on Cybertron, the sound of the howling winds and crashing thunder could still be heard within. To most of the residents of the Ark it was nothing new. They had seen such storms come and go before, it looked and sounded worse than it really was and would pass in a couple hours. But for Holi, who was asleep, the pounding rain and clasping thunder were not the sounds of a storm; but instead were sounds of her nightmares.

In her sleep the small girl tossed and turned as one such nightmare flooded her mind with terror. A thunder clasp rang through the base becoming an explosion when it reached Holi's ears. In her nightmare she was alone. The distinct whistle of missiles flying over head, the booming explosions that would follow them, and the screams of people trying the flee filled her mind. Following the sounds came blurred images. Images of her running; from what she didn't know. Dirt and pavement flew up from her right as a explosive hit the ground. The force of it sent her flying off her feet, crashing to the ground hard. Lifting herself up Holi groaned in pain before she notice that something warm and sticky was beneath her hand. Lifting her hand Holi screamed at seeing her hand covered with freshly spilt blood. What terrified her more than that was seeing where the blood had come from. Behind her were a mound of corpses; men, women, and children all with the twisted expressions of terror and horror that had fell on their faces right before their deaths.

Holi scrambled backwards, broken sobs came from her dry throat and tears began to stream down her dirty face. Her backwards scrambled was suddenly stopped as her back hit something hard. Immediately she froze, terror clutching her as she slowly looked up at what was behind her. The image she received, although blurred and distorted, sent a new wave of horror through her. A large metal giant stood behind her a twisted, evil smile plastered on his face. Both his hands and feet were covered with a thick coat of blood and other human bodily fluids Holi did wish to know of. The cannon on his arm still smoked from having been recently fired.

He said something although Holi couldn't hear it, it sounded fuzzed out like noise on a crackling television screen. Even though she could understand what he said the twisted smile on his face was enough to know it was wasn't good. A large black hand reached down ready to swallow her up in its grip. But with another throat scratching scream Holi got up and ran down the destroyed street. As she ran she spotted something that seemed familiar; a white house with green trimming. Changing her course towards the still standing house Holi's heart ached hoping someone was there. Her mind held a small spark of hope, believing that if she got there that those within the house would make everything go away.

But as she drew near the small spark of hope was snuffed out. Where the front door once was, was now a large gaping hole which tore deep into the house. Coming up to the house Holi looked in; what she saw made her eyes grow wide. A pair of grown ups laid there in a pond of fresh blood. She couldn't see there face but she didn't need to. Tears poured down her cheeks as she rushed over to them. Ignoring the blood which was staining her skin and clothes she violently shook them begging, pleading, for them to get up. As she shook the lifeless bodies she felt as if her heart was being torn to shreds.

So intent on trying to awake the dead couple, Holi didn't notice that the giant had caught up to her until she saw an ominous shadow fall over her. Looking, she saw once again the large hand coming for her. With another heart wrenching scream Holi bolted up in bed ending the nightmare.

Holi's scream did not go unnoticed. Optimus was awoken from recharge at the sound of her screaming cry. Without a second thought Prime rushed out of his quarters bolting to Holi's which was right next to his. His spark drummed in his chest fearful that Ravage or another Decepticon had gotten in and was in her room.

"Holi!?" Prime called his daughter's name as he rushed into her room barely waiting for the door to slid out of his way. Looking around the room he found no Decepticons, only Holi curled up in a shivering ball on her bed. "Holi what's wrong?" he asked walking over and kneeling the best he could at the side of her bed. Looking up at him, Optimus could see the tears staining her cheeks and the shaken expression on her face. With a sobbing cry Holi came out of her balled up position and wrapped her arms, or at least tried to, around Optimus' nearby arm. The tears continued to flow as Optimus looked down at her. Putting one of his hands over her, his thumb gently stroked her back in a soothing fashion.

The small action seemed to be helping as he noticed that her shaking was slowly starting to stop and her sobs became less. Once Holi had calmed down Optimus picked her up cradling the small girl in his hand as he leaned against the opposite wall. Bringing his hand up to his chest Holi nuzzled his chest, but not without a held back sniffled.

"What happened Holi?" he asked gently as his blue optics watched her with fatherly care. Holi at first froze as her mind did a quick replay of the nightmare. But instead of dissolving into tears she was able to stay composed; except for several small tears which snuck out and rolled down her drying cheeks.

"It was a nightmare. A horrible nightmare." Holi said her voice sounding slightly cracked as several more held back sobs tried to make their way out. Seeing that she was still very shaken Prime reached down, picking Holi's teddy bear which was on the floor instead of her bed; most likely from her twisting and turning. He handed her the brown bear which she gladly accepted; her arms wrapping tightly around it. As he watched her Optimus wondered it this nightmare was about her past. He knew that it might not happen but Optimus was concerned that this could be the start of the post-traumatic stress disorder that the hospital doctor had told him about. The last thing he wanted was for Holi to be tormented by the horrible incident her mind had blocked out. He silently prayed, that it was an unrelated nightmare.

"What was the nightmare about?" Optimus finally decided to ask hoping that it would help Holi to calm down if she told him about it. Holi remained silent for a minute before answering.

"I don't know, I don't want to know; but there was lots of explosions, screaming, and death." Holi started curling the best she could while still holding onto her bear. "People were dieing. I could hear their screams. I ran; as fast as I could away but it followed me." she continued starting to shake again.

"What was following you?" Optimus asked concern. His hope of it just being an unrelated dream was quickly fading.

"The one who killed everyone. He was coming after me." If there was anything else to tell him it was cut off as she began to cry again. Optimus began to stroke Holi's back again as he tried to calm her down again.

"Shhh, it's ok Holi. Everything is ok." he said in a hushed voice.

"But what if he comes after me again?" Holi asked looking up at her father. Her tearful eyes pleaded for a reassuring answer.

"If he does than I'll stop him. He'll never get you." Optimus reassured her.

"You promise?" Holi asked using her pajama sleeves to dry her tear filled eyes.

"I promise. He'll never get you as long as I'm here." he replied with a smile behind his face plate. Seeing the smile through his optics Holi managed to a small smile. Now that she had her father's promise Holi hugged her bear as she leaned into Optimus' chest. Slowly her eyes began to close as sleep began to reclaim her.

"I love you daddy." she whispered before she fell back to sleep unafraid of the nightmare coming back.

"I love you too Holi." Optimus said a smile in his voice as he watched the small human fall back to asleep knowing that she was safe in her father's arms.

To be continued.

Wow. A serious chapter; been awhile since I've written one of those. But don't worry next time it'll be nothing but fun. But no hints, don't want to spoil it for everyone. Just gonna have to be patient and wait.

Now for the reviews that prompted me to update earlier than planned.

Nope Jazz hasn't babysat yet, only appeared a couple chapters back; ViolentBigGirl. And Prowl learned never to argue the illogical with a child; because they'll always win. Heh.

I've already got Red Alert and Ratchet ready for future chapters, Frog1. Ratchet will probably get his chance in Chapter 10, Red Alert will have to wait a little longer though.

Glad you enjoyed the chapter Elita One, Breezy411, Blood Shifter.

It's ok Princesssuzie. My mind's got at least the next two chapters planned out.

Good questions T.L. Arens. But the answers will have to wait for later. School won't come in for awhile longer but it'll be fun what the Autobots will do.

Thank you everyone for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's serious. Now I go to work on my cosplay costume. Until next time, bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Raising Holi

By Fatala

Sorry its been so long since I updated. I miss having lecture classes in college. At least then I had time to write without being disturbed but with only art classes left I'm stuck working every hour of my classes on projects. -_-; Luckily I have half of the next chapter already finished. So as long as my plot bunny stays it should be up soon.

And not to forget; Merry Christmas. ^_^

Chapter note: I know it would be hard for a Transformer of Optimus' height to fit into a mall easily; but for the chapter to work I had to work around that fact. So please no commenting on the size problem because I already know.

Chapter 9: Distractions

Holi giggled in delight as she watched the other cars and vehicles drive by on the opposite side of the highway. They passed so fast, constantly being followed by more. Her warm breath briefly fogged up part of his windows as she exclaimed in awe before it quickly disappeared. Optimus' internal sensors watched his adopted daughter as she discovered the small bit of fog, eagerly trying to make more by breathing more hot breath on the windows.

After having been alerted to Holi's nightmare the other night, Optimus had been keeping a close optics on her. Ratchet had checked her out but found no medical reasons for her horrifying dream. Still concerned that it could be post-traumatic stress, the Autobot leader decided to take Holi away from the Ark for the day. A day of relaxation; for both of them.

Instead of driving towards Portland, the Autobot leader took a different exit. The highway led them to a small city, not close to the size of Portland but it was a decent size to it's inhabitants. Some of the Autobots had visited the out of the way city every now and then, when they wanted to get away from the Ark but couldn't head to the larger cities.

Optimus wanted to avoid the larger cities as much as possible. The reason was that only a few humans knew of Holi's adoption by the Autobots, and those who did kept it quiet for the young child's safety. If the Decepticon's found out Holi would be an easy target for them to go after. Although she was constantly watched by at least one Autobot at all times, he knew that someday it wouldn't be enough. Here at least Prime knew that they wouldn't be swamped by news cameras and reporters looking for a new story.

Several people turned their heads to watch the semi go by, but quickly went back to their business. He was glad to see that the humans here weren't rushing around to see him or running in the opposite direction. The Autobot leader knew that the humans of Earth were still divided on the Autobot/Decepticon war. Most seemed to accept the Autobots as protectors and welcomed them. Yet, there was also the extreme opposite. Some radical groups saw no difference between Autobots or Decepticons, saying that they were both abominations that the Earth needs to be purged of.

It saddened Optimus that humans didn't see the good the Autobots wished to give. Shifting his sensors back, Prime smiled to himself as he watched Holi enjoying herself, watching the people walk by. At least she didn't have to worry about such problems; the world to her was a much more simple and innocent place. Hopeful he could keep it that way for her.

---

Making the final turn, Optimus pulled into the parking lot. The mall they were at was small; several major stores were located at the ends with many smaller shops lining the sides and a food court located in the middle. With it being a smaller place without as many people, he knew he could keep a better optic on his excited daughter.

"Remember Holi, don't go rushing off. Parking lots are not playgrounds." Prime said in his best fatherly tone, which one could almost call natural. He opened his passenger side door letting Holi hop out before transforming. It was obvious that it took almost all of Holi's control not to dash away from her father's side. Chuckling to himself, they headed towards the truck loading entrance of the mall. Even though some places had adjusted to accommodate Transformers some places, like this mall, hadn't yet. But lucky Optimus knew he could get in through the loading dock.

Having Holi get on his hand, Prime lifted her up to go ahead before following himself. Thankfully the ceiling inside was just high enough for him to stand up; though it didn't get him much head room. Once inside the mall itself, Optimus knew there was no hiding. Many people turn to watch the Autobot follow the young child around like a parent watching his daughter.

---

Holi herself didn't care if other people were watching. She laughed and giggled in delight as seeing all the different items and colors that greeted her around every corner. All the time Optimus was always there keeping a watchful optic on her, with a hidden smile under his faceplate.

"Daddy! Come see! Come see!" she came running back to him, trying to pull his leg so that he would follow her.

"Ok, ok. Show me what you found." he chuckled as he watched her attempt to drag him. Giving up on dragging her father, Holi led him to the toy area. Following his daughter, Optimus could immediately see what had gotten her attention. There Holi was dragging a giant plushie horse which was easily her height towards him.

"Can I have the pony daddy? Please?!" she looked up, her arms still wrapped around the stuffed horse's neck.

"Don't you think it might be a little too big?" he asked, still having a bit of a chuckle in his voice.

"No. Please daddy?" she still begged insistently. He had heard from Carly that at some point every little girl would want a pony. At least Holi's pony wasn't the type of equine that needed constant care, grooming and attention. Optimus could just imagine Prowl's reaction if Holi came home with a real horse. The Autobot leader almost let out a loud laugh at the thought of his second in command's reaction.

"Alright. But we can't buy every toy you see, understand?" Prime gave in, not able to resist Holi's puppy-eyed look. Of course his answer earned a large grin with a shower of 'thank you daddy's.

---

After they paid for her 'pony' the unusual father, daughter pair left the store to explore the rest of the mall. Obviously Holi had to explore every store in full detail. So stores held no interest for the young child; the candle shop, shoe store, and jewelry store were examples. But the craft store, clothing shop, and candy store were her favorites.

Optimus had been slightly lost when it came to picking out clothes for Holi. Even though Carly had explained it to him, he still found clothing sizes confusing not to mention all the different types of clothes for different seasons and times of the day. He mostly let Holi find what she wanted, then he let a store assistant help find it in her size. The Autobot leader didn't even bother trying to look into underwear; he had a feeling it was best to let Carly who was a female like Holi do that.

The craft store was a bit better. He didn't have to worry about sizes, colors, or any other little details. Crayons, several coloring books, and a little tape recorder easily satisfied Holi. Optimus noticed as they went from store to store that some of the humans were still very curious. His sensitive audio receptors caught bits and pieces of their conversations. Some believed that Holi was probably the daughter of one of the Autobot's human friends or that he was just doing some nice for an orphan child. As long as they kept their theories to themselves, him and Holi would be fine.

Holi had been mildly calm in the other stores but the candy store was like heaven to her. Optimus now understood why Sparkplug had warned him from letting Holi in there. She wanted everything: chocolates, gummies, hard cadies, soft candies, caramels, jellybeans and everything in between. After a lot of pouting and some compromise, they were able to get out of there with only several candy bars and a small bag of assorted candies. Optimus was smart to hold on to them, even though Holi complained.

"You can have some, but after you eat lunch." he reasoned as they headed for the food court.

---

Even though Holi moaned about not wanting food at first, she was happily content getting a Happy Meal. Optimus wasn't surprised that food was the last thing on her mind as she played with the small toy that came with her meal. Gently he reminded her to eat, they couldn't exactly stay there all day. It took the threat of her toy being taken away for Holi to finally stop nibbling on her fries and actually eat her meal.

"Can I go play on the rides?" Holi asked once she finished her meal. She was pointing to several small, quarter operated children rides. Nodding, Optimus gave her several quarters for the rides. Running over gleefully she head first for the rocket ship ride. Optimus Prime watched as she went from one short ride to the next. Knowing that she would be finished soon, he got up from where he had sat, on the floor of course, to throw Holi's trash away.

He knew he had just turned his back for a second, but when he turned around Holi wasn't at the rides. Immediately Optimus started to panic. On the outside he might of appeared calm, because of his faceplate, but his optics clearly showed distress. Rushing over to the rides, he looked around but didn't see her. But he did hear her laughter coming from nearby. Following her laugh, Prime let out a sigh of relief at seeing Holi.

The small girl had found the pet store, that was a couple yards away from the rides. She was laughing and giggling as she was being happily licked by several puppies. Noticing her father, Holi smiled innocently obviously unaware that she had done something wrong.

"Look daddy! Aren't they cute? Can we get one?" she asked still oblivious to her father's distress.

"Holi." Optimus bent down, worry still hanging in his voice. "Don't, ever run off without telling me." he said causing Holi's smile to drop. His tone told her that she had done something wrong. "Do you understand?" he asked, his voice easily telling her that he only wanted one answer.

"Yes, daddy." she nodded numbly. Even though she didn't understand why her father had been so worried, she wasn't gonna dare disagree.

"Thank you." he said finally letting out a sigh of relief. "Now lets go home; its been a long day." Optimus said standing up. Although he wanted to stay and play with the puppies longer, Holi didn't disagree as she put them back in their kennel. Silently she followed her father as they left.

---

"Daddy?" Holi asked, holding on to her stuffed pony. Since they had left the mall, they had been silent.

"Yes?" Optimus asked.

"Are you angry?" she asked, a little hint of guilt was in her voice.

"No, Holi. I wasn't angry."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Optimus said letting out a sigh. "No, it wasn't wrong. You have to understand, since I didn't know where you were I was worried something happened to you. Something bad."

"You were?" Holi asked, her voice perking up slightly.

"Holi, I don't want anything to happen to you. If something happened I wouldn't know what to do. So please, promise me again that you won't run off on me again."

"I promise daddy." she let go of her pony to hug the dash as best as possible.

"Thank you." Optimus let a smile come back to his voice. They continued to drive on contently when Holi decided to raise one last question. Soon the previous seriousness was quickly forgotten as Holi had something 'more important' on her mind.

"So, can I have a puppy?"

"Heh, maybe another time." The Autobot leader chuckled, feeling much more relaxed now.

To be continued.

Thanks to everyone and I hope you stay, read, and enjoy this and future chapters. Now, hopefully Ratchet will let me get the next chapter up; it's his turn. Heh.


	10. Chapter 10

Raising Holi

By Fatala

_*Comes in dodging thrown objects*_

_I know, I know. I have been very bad in not updating, but things have been going on. Not too bad of things, mostly finishing my final degree and finding a job; which took over three months. Also for the first few months of college I was been hit with one cold after another. Found out the first one was German Measles. Of course after that another cold attacked. Though colds suck, I found it good inspiration for this chapter. Even though the inspiration seemed to dry up when they left._

_I have had this chapter nearly completed since July but I'm actually glad it got pushed to the back 'til now. I was able to make it better and longer. Also I have finally decided where in the G1 timeline this story is taking place. Right now it is in-between Seasons 1 & 2. That means Skyfire and Devasator are around, but none of the mechs who appear in Season 2, like Tracks or Smokescreen. I'm also still mixing the cartoon with the comics, since I like certain things about each continuity._

_Explaination: I like how the cartoon has Skyfire from Cybertron rather than created on Earth like Jetfire in the comics. And I prefer how the Dinobots came to Earth in the comics better than them being built by Wheeljack and Ratchet. The cartoons didn't do the Dinobots justice. I'm also going with the cartoon origin of the rivalry between Omega Supreme and the Constructicons. Not that they were built on Earth by Megatron or that they built Megatron. I'm trying to eliminate the inconsistencies. That's a battle in and of itself._

_Ok, I think I've rambled enough, I'll just let you enjoy the fic'._

Chapter 10: Sick Days

Raising a hot cube of energon to his lips Ratchet took a long, needed swallow. '_Oh, today has started off 'beautifully'._' The sarcasm and irritation of his thoughts just oozed from the expression on his face. Days that started with early Decepticon attacks only to be later paired with the already set pranks by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were always his _'favorite'_.

Making another quick check on his recovering patients, Ratchet took another long sip from his cube. One of these days Ratchet knew he was gonna finally snap and Primus help the Decepticons when he did. Well, there was one good side to an early Decepticon attack. Not all the Autobots enjoyed getting up before the crack of dawn, which only encouraged them to pound the Decepticons even harder. That would usually keep them busy for at least a couple days making repairs; of course that was true on both sides.

Also Ratchet doubted the Constructicons would be working at full capacity, not after Mirage replaced Mixmaster's newest chemical compound with something the humans referr to as 'Silly Putty'. The CMO didn't know how, but he just knew that Sideswipe was some how involved in it; though how he enlisted Mirage's help was still unknown. But anyone who knew Sideswipe knew he had his own 'methods' to get what he wanted or needed. At least this time one of his pranks had a beneficial effect for the Autobots. It would take the Constructicons a good week and a half to removed the putty from their fellow mech, which meant Devastor would be out of the picture for awhile. Yet that small bit of good news didn't help lift Ratchet's mood.

He subspaced the half full cube so he could run another scan of Cliffjumper's leg, tapping a few things on the scanner as he went. Ratchet internally swore that nobody better dare step into the medbay unless they were gonna go offline. As if to countermand his silent threat to the universe, his audios caught the small swish of the medbay doors opening a crack. Now he knew for sure, the entire universe was out to get him.

"Umm Ratchet?" The medic looked up from his scanner still frowning deeply. Bluestreak stood there, peering into the medbay through the partially cracked doors with a sheepish yet worried expression on his face. Right now the young gunner looked ready to bolt, obviously having picked up on Ratchet's worse than usual sour mood from some of the mechs Ratchet had already drove out of his repair bay.

"What do you want?! Aren't you suppose to be babysitting Holi today?" the medic questioned in his heavier than usual gruff tone looking back down at his scanner. Unlike the when dealing with the twins, Ratchet didn't immediately resort to throwing a wrench or in this case the scanner in his hand; Bluestreak was too afraid of him to bother him unless it was important. Normally.

"Aah, t-that's the thing." Bluestreak stuttered as the door slid the rest of the way open letting him come in; in his hands he held Holi carefully. "I-I think something's wrong with her." he said looking down at the small child in his hands.

Bluestreak now had Ratchet's full attention. Subspacing the scanner he turned and walked over to the gunner, carefully looking at the small girl in the mech's hands. Holi didn't look very happy; her eyes were watery, her nose was a dry sore shade of pink, and she looked utterly miserable as she hugged her teddy bear tight. Ratchet looked at Holi critically, there was obviously something wrong with her but exactly what he couldn't tell. He hadn't seen a human in this condition before. As he came closer to get a better inspection of her, Holi almost reflexively sneezed in the medic's face. At the sudden sneeze Ratchet quickly moved his face away from her, wiping the wet stuff that flew at him off of his face with the back of his hand.

"She was like this when I went to her room." Blue' explained as Holi moaned to herself, curling up more into his hands. Though Ratchet hated to admit it, he was absolutely clueless with what to do. He had never treated a human before so this was out of his field. Yet, being the stubborn mech he was Ratchet wasn't gonna let her be taken away by human doctors. For all he knew, she could get something else. But at least for Ratchet he knew where he could get some help on Holi particular ailment.

---

"We call it, 'the common cold'. Everyone gets it every now and then." Sparkplug explained once he seen Holi. "Of course I'm not a doctor, but Spike has gotten them many times when he was young. Still gets them every once and awhile. Heck, even I get my share."

"And what does this 'common cold' do? And what kind of symptoms would I be treating?" Ratchet asked, wanting to know what he would be dealing with. He glanced over to Holi, who still sat miserably in Bluestreak's hand every now and then letting out a sneeze or cough.

"Lets see. Runny nose, sore throat, sneezing, coughing, aches and pains. Sometimes it also comes with a fever, and rash. Though those symptoms usually aren't part of a normal cold. But that's about it."

"How does a nose run?" Bluestreak asked but didn't get a reply as Ratchet spoke again.

"And how does one cure this disease?" Right now all the CMO wanted was a quick and easy answer. After a long morning Ratchet wanted to hear that all he had to give her was a pill or something and that it would be over. Of course he wasn't gonna get the reply he wanted.

"Cough syrup, some cough drops, basic cold medicines, and lots and lots of tissues. Of course some people say that chicken soup also helps. But what seems to help the best is lots of liquids and rest. Though medicine will definitely keep the cold from dragging on longer. Unfortunately children have a tendency of going out of there way to avoid having to take it. I know I've had several times when I've practically needed to tie Spike down to get him to take it." He paused for a moment. "Don't expect it to cleat up over night though." Great, this wasn't what he wanted to hear. But being a medic Ratchet couldn't let Holi go untreated. Ratchet sighed to himself.

"Leave her with me Bluestreak. 'Til she gets better I'm in charge of her." Almost in reaction to the CMO's statement, Holi sneezed again. "How long do these 'common colds' last?" he asked looking back down at Sparkplug with dismay.

----------------------------

"What?! Old Hatchet?" Gears blurted out nearly dropping his cube, hardly believing his audio receptors.

"Yeah, she was in there when I came back online. Bluestreak easily filled in the rest." Cliffjumper said grinning at the surprised look on his fellow Minibot's face.

"Oh, this is just great!" Brawn laughed nearly falling out of his chair. "I bet Ratchet was ready to have a spark attack when Sparkplug told him how long he'd have to watch her."

"He can barely stand having anyone in his repair bay for more than a couple hours, let alone days. But a week or more?" Trailbreaker added his two cents in with a chuckle. Ratchet's temper and lack of 'bedside manner' was legendary to both Autobots and Decepticons.

"I could see Ratchet handling it, but not after Prowl came in." Cliffjumper continued still grinning.

"Why what did Prowl have to say?" Mirage asked walking over to join the growing group. Everyone in the lounge was interested in Ratchet's 'plight'.

"Prowl had to insist that Ratchet 'refraining from any and all activities that could be considered a bad influence on Holi's young mind'. At least that was how Prowl put it." he answered.

"No swearing or throwing things? Ratch'll never survive." Huffer piped up.

"How long do you think he can last 'til he cracks?" Sideswipe asked as he sipped on a cube. Obviously while Cliffjumper had been informing them of what he had seen and heard, the 'wheels' in Sideswipe's mind had been turning. Of course that usually meant trouble for the medic; being one of Sideswipe's favorite targets.

"Ol' Hatchet? A couple of days, probably less, and he'll be throwing more than just wrenches by that time." Ironhide answered grabbing another cube.

"I doubt he'll even last a day, let alone a night." Sunstreaker countered confidently.

"I don't know. Ratchet may be seriously lacking in his bedside manner but he can keep his anger and language under control; when he wants to." The group turned as Wheeljack spoke up walking over, having heard the conversation as he walked in.

"Are you kidding me Wheeljack?!" Cliffjumper started. "You obviously haven't spent enough time in his medbay."

"You sure about that?" Wheeljack asked, even though they couldn't see it the engineer was smiling confidently behind his faceplate. Out of all the 'bots in the Ark he knew Ratchet almost better than anyone. Catching the way the conversation was going, Sideswipe decided it was the time to strike.

"So gentlemechs?" Sideswipe asked gaining everyone's attention. "Shall we start the betting?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face. Oh, he had this in the bag.

----------------------------

'_. . . children 6 years to under 12 years . . . Ah, here it is . . . Children 2 years to under 6 years: ½ teaspoon every 4 hours. . .'_ Ratchet read to himself the label on a bottle of cough syrup finally finding the correct dosage he needed to give his small patient. Thankfully Bumblebee had taken Sparkplug to a nearby town to get everything Ratchet would need for Holi.

Looking up from the dosage cup, he could see Holi sitting on one of the med tables. It had already been a few hours, but already she had wads of used tissues around her. Ratchet sighed to himself as Holi blow her nose again which one could compare to a blow horn, no wonder her nose was so sore especially when she was blowing that hard.

Putting down the cup, he carefully poured the amount prescribed. The liquid was red and thick and smelt strange, but this was what Sparkplug supplied so it would have to work.

"Ok. Time for your first dose." Ratchet said holding the tiny cup carefully between his thumb and pointer finger. As he came over Holi looked up from another tissue she was using. The small girl edged away as the strange liquid was held out to her. She came slightly closer to see what it was, but as soon as the smell made its way up her half clogged nose she backed away again. Obviously Holi had had this type of medicine before and she knew that she did not like it.

Ratchet frowned at her reaction. Again he brought the medicine cup closer to her, but Holi shut her mouth tightly shaking her head back and forth feverishly saying no to the offered medicine. "You have to take it, it will make you feel better." he said doing his best to keep the irritated growl out of his voice. But regardless of what he said Holi wasn't gonna let that stuff enter her mouth without a fight.

After several more futile attempts, Ratchet was getting tired of her refusal to just drink it. Having enough he started to reach out with his other hand. If she wouldn't take it voluntarily, he'd have to 'help' her take it. Not expecting the other hand, Holi let her guard down opening her mouth to let out a small squeak at the hand coming at that's when Ratchet got his chance. With that distraction he slipped the cup to her lips and poured the small amount of liquid in. With little choice Holi swallowed, making sounds of displeasure as her face scrunched in disgust at the taste.

Finally. Ratchet didn't care if she liked it or not, she needed to take it. Backing off he sat in his chair to read the rest of the instructions on the stuff Sparkplug had bought. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought, just got three more dosage more to go for the day.

--------------------------

_-Cough-Cough-Cough-_

_:2:00 am:_ Ratchet groaned as he read the time on his chronometer. Wearily he lifted his head, looking at Holi who was wide awake coughing like crazy. Since her cold obviously wasn't gonna leave for at least a week he had gotten permission to move Holi's bed to his quarters so he keep her under 24 hour surveillance. At least then he could give her, nightly doses on time; though he was now doubting the choice he had made.

Groaning Ratchet got up, pouring another dose of medicine. At least at nighttime Holi wasn't as alert so getting her to take the medicine wasn't as hard. With that done Ratchet was ready to try to get some more recharge but Holi's voice caught him before he could lay back down.

"Ratchet, I need more tissues." Holi said, holding up the box she had gotten this morning. The medic just couldn't see how one little girl could go through an entire box in less than a day. Getting another box, Ratchet made a mental note to inform Holi that she had to use ALL of the tissue before throwing it away, not just a corner of it. But Ratchet was just too tired to lecture her right now; it could wait 'til morning.

---Tuesday-Day 2---

Unlike most days, his morning didn't started with chaos caused by the twins. No, this time it was Holi. Instead of falling for the same distraction as she did all day yesterday, she decided to try a new tactic; she ran. Thankfully Holi couldn't open the medbay doors so she was trapped in that one room, yet catching her wasn't easy. It had taken the near enraged CMO a good fifteen minutes to finally corner her and forcibly give her the morning dose of her medicine.

"Yucky!" Holi said shaking her head after having been forced to drink the horrible liquid. She hated that she had to take such nasty stuff, there was no way that stuff could actually be good for her. At least now the big, bad medic would leave her alone; 'til the next dose.

"I seems everything is pretty lively in here."

"Daddy!" Thankfully for Ratchet's fraying nerves and his temperament, Optimus came in, obviously to see Holi. While father and daughter were together Ratchet went to the lounge to grab enough energon to last him the day. The way his luck was going he doubted he'd be able to get away from the medbay again.

-----------------------------------------

Spying the medic heading back to the medbay Sideswipe chuckled evilly. The red twin knew exactly how to pull Ratchet's 'strings', it shouldn't be too hard to get him to snap. But he wouldn't make him snap yet. Oh, no. That would be no fun. He had his bet set on four days, and Sunstreaker had for two days. As long as the 'Hatchet' snapped on one of those days, Sideswipe knew he would benefit. Now he just had to play his cards right.

-------------------------------------

Returning to the repair bay the CMO found that Optimus had already left leaving Holi who was now occupying herself with cartoons. Grumbling something he resigned himself just to enjoy the, most likely, short lived silence and peace. Ratchet had no idea how short that peace would be until the doors to the repair bay suddenly opened revealing an all too happy looking Sideswipe.

"What are you doing here." Ratchet said the growl in his voice just barely slipping out in pent-up irritation. Though he couldn't throw things the dirty glare he was giving could have stripped a Decepticon's paint off. Of course the glare had no effect on the naturally cocky Sideswipe who was more than use to the death glares the CMO would give.

"What? Can't I just visit my _favorite_ medic?" he replied his hands spread out innocently though the smile on his face betrayed his devious intent. If Ratchet's glare could have been anymore menacing it would have rivaled Megatron's.

"Big brother!" Sideswipe turned away from the CMO's glares to walk over to Holi.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing? Having fun with ol' Hatchet?" he asked Holi before looking back at the medic with an almost fiendish smirk. Ratchet's hand visibly twitched as it tried to find something to throw at the pit spawn before him. But his hand stopped when he remembered Prowl's lecture. Primus did he hate the second in command right now.

"Little better, but I still have to take that yucky stuff." she said sticking out her tongue at mentioning the horrible medicine. "Plus I can't leave 'til I get better." Holi pouted.

"Don't worry, soon you'll get better. Then you won't have to stay around the grumpy ogre." His tone was comforting to Holi but it infuriated Ratchet all the more.

"Now would you care to explain _why_ you really came here Sideswipe." he hissed the sentence through his dental plates once more demanding an explanation; as 'gently' as possible. At first Sideswipe gave him a blank face, which Ratchet knew was a façade, before giving him an 'innocent' smile.

"Oh yes! Wheeljack wanted me to get some tools for one of his experiments. Don't worry, I'll help myself." With a deviously jovial smile he immediately went to find the tool he needed. 'Wheeljack my aft!' Ratchet mentally growled knowing that if the engineer really wanted anything he would come get it himself or send someone else; anyone but Sideswipe.

"Ok. I got what I need." the red twin skipped back over to Holi. "I'll come visit you later ok." Holi nodded happily.

"Can we play after I get better?"

"Of course. We'll have tons of fun, maybe we'll even drag around Sunny again." he said before turning back to the medic. "Well I better get going. Wheeljack _really_ needs me to get this stuff to him." he said walking back over to the medic.

"After this, I _will _kill you." Ratchet whispered through his gritted dental plates, a false smile forcibly plastered on his face. Still keeping the infallible smile on his own face Sideswipe sashayed out of the repair bay with a farewell wave. Reaching his brother, Sideswipe fell into laughing hysteria.

"Hatchet's never gonna last a week!" he managed to say through his laugher. Even Sunstreaker couldn't help cracking a grin.

"Got everything?" his yellow twin asked.

"Yep. And there wasn't a thing Ratchet could do about." Sideswipe really could be a devil sometimes.

---Wednesday-Day 3---

He was right! The universe was out to get him, and it was determined to drive him out of his processor. Ratchet doubted even Prowl could retain his sanity; not with all the 'accidents' happening today.

It started again with Sideswipe playing 'innocent', then Sunstreaker mounting complaint after complaint on the medic. Gears and Huffer was the next to assault his limited patience. Even on a 'good' day he could only withstand so much of Gears complaining and Huffer's negativity. One at a time was manageable but both at the same time was enough to nearly drive him into his stash of high grade; nearly.

Not to mention that his patient wasn't making it easy for him either. For being only five, Holi was a crafty child. Instead of just running, she was now hiding while Ratchet was distracted with his 'patients'. Thankfully her cough still gave her away. But she had found one hiding spot that even the CMO had a hard time reaching. The small space in-between councils proved a very effective hiding spot that Ratchet couldn't reach without help. But he found ways around it; thankfully.

Then there was the aftermath of several 'accidents'. Although they were deemed accidents or just freak occurrences, each one just reeked of Sideswipe and his twin. Yep, the universe was out to get him and it was working through the red hellion.

---Thursday-Day 4---

It had only been a few days and Ratchet didn't know how much more 'child friendly' behavior he could handle. He knew he couldn't throw tools, something he was dieing to do with a few certain mechs who were taking advantage of his 'good natured' attitude. He also had to keep his swearing down to a inaudible mumble; the last thing he needed was adding more to the colorful vocabulary the twins had started to teach Holi. Doing so would instantly get Prowl on his aft lecturing him. He'd probably end up taking his pent up anger out on the second in command if that happened.

Though it was normally against a medic's nature to harm his patients, Ratchet was on verge of snapping. One last prank, only last raid of his materials 'ordered' by Wheeljack or Prowl and that would be it! So help the mech who should come in after he finally snapped.

--------------------------

"Well we've pushed him this far. If he snaps today you'll win. So what are you planning for Ratchet today?" asked Sunstreaker as he sat at one of the table in the lounge with his twin.

"I figure let in temper percolate for a couple hours. Then I'll unleash the final prank. We can't have this end too soon, can we?" Sideswipe said swirling in energon in his cube before sipping at it. Oh, he had this planned out perfectly. As long everything went on schedule the bet and everything that had been gathered for the pool would be his and Sunny's. It was perfect.

"So what's the pool up to?" Sideswipe looked up to see Jazz standing over him with a smile on his face.

"Pool? What pool? Is someone swimming?" Sideswipe asked innocently, but it was obvious Jazz wasn't so easily convinced. The black and white mech pulled up a chair to join the twins.

"Not a swimming pool; a betting pool. The one for how long Ratchet will stay nicey, nice and keeps from throw tools, swearing, or just out right snaping on anyone." he answered his visor flashing knowingly.

"Oh, that one. Well Sunny put in three containers of his special wax, then we got some stuff thrown in by Wheeljack, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Brawn, Skyfire and I topped it off with a double batch of my special high grade." Sideswipe smiled, all the innocence was replaced by mischievous.

"So who's in the lead?" he asked.

"Well if he snaps today, I win. But if Ratchet survives today, then Wheeljack has the five day bet. And Skyfire has Saturday."

"You think you can predict what our Hatchet is gonna do?"

"Hey. I figure I know more than most mechs about our irritable medic. We've spent more time in his repair bay than anyone." Sideswipe said with a cocky grin but was met by one of Jazz's all knowing grins.

"Not everyone. I can name one mech that's been in there more than you two." Jazz was obviously referring to Wheeljack. Sideswipe's cocky smile was wiped away at the obvious mention of the inventor. It was true; if he didn't make Ratceht snap today then Wheeljack would have a good chance of winning. But Sideswipe wasn't gonna start doubting his plan now. It was absolutely flawless!

---Friday-Day 5---

"Looks like you were wrong Sideswipe." Jazz said coming up behind Sideswipe and his brother who were playing video games. The red twin had been pouting all morning.

"I was sure Ratch' would have given in by now." Hound said when Sideswipe just grumbled a response. "He's tougher than we thought. So who has today again."

"Wheeljack. Skyfire is trying for Saturday." Sideswipe finally said, but still not taking his attention off the screen. The red twin thought he had the bet made, but he lost. He still couldn't see how his ultimate prank didn't cause the medic to go slagging batty at him. Maybe he didn't have enough snakes.

Yes, the one organic creature Ratchet hated more than anything. Snakes. The medic had freaked the first time Hound had come back from off-roading and the medic had found a rattlesnake in his gill still alive and hissing. He had never seen anyone dance on a med table the way Ratchet had. Of course he didn't choose rattlers this time, rat snakes worked just fine. Even Holi had enjoyed playing with one.

The medic had freaked but had maintained enough composure to keep from flying at him in a red rage. Slag, and he thought it was perfect. Now it was between Wheeljack and Skyfire unless Ratchet lasted 'til Sunday. If he did than, all bets would be off. Still he wasn't gonna stop tormenting Ratchet, even though it would mean even more trouble later. But hey he already had one foot in the smelter, he minds well jump in with both feet. He wasn't the type just to stop even though he lost. In fact he might just be able to get one last good rise out of Ratchet before the medic went back to his old ways.

---

The incident with the snakes yesterday had nearly thrown Ratchet off his steadily slipping sanity. How badly he wanted to strangle the red menace. But it would just be a couple more days 'til Holi could be released. She had nearly finished the medicine and her coughing was almost gone. Just a couple more days and he'd be fine. Or so he thought.

An explosion suddenly rocked the Ark sending both Holi and Ratchet sprawling. Getting up Ratchet had a fierce glare on his face. That was it! He could handle battle damage and complaining as he worked, he could handle Sideswipe's inane pranks, sure, he could even handle all them taking advantage of his 'good mood', but Wheeljack's 'accidents' always pushed him over the edge; especially when piled on top of everything else. It didn't take long for Trailbreaker to bring Wheeljack in, along with an arm that was no longer attached to the inventor. Once he helped Wheeljack to the repair table, the large black mech beat a hasty retreat. The look on Ratchet's face told him that he had had enough of being nice and was ready to snapped at the next person who spoke to him or barged into the medbay. Unfortunately for Sideswipe, he just so happened to be that next mech.

"Hey Ratchet! You and Holi still having fun? Sounds like Wheeljack's at it again." he laughed not seeing the pissed look on Ratchet's face.

"Shut the frag up you red pit spawn! I've had more than enough of your slag this past week!" Ratchet stormed furiously causing Sideswipe's smile to drop, taking a cautious step back from the hell-bent medic. "If you or anyone outside of Prime comes in here for anything other than life threatening damage I'll rewire you all into waffle makers!" the enraged CMO yelled throwing whatever he could find nearby at the quickly retreating red twin.

To Ratchet's surprise Holi was laughing. Instead of looking bored and tired like she had recently, she seemed more energized even happy. "You think that's funny?" he asked looking at the giggling child. Holi nodded even though a cough cut her giggling short.

"Uh, Ratchet . . ." Wheeljack started to speak up, only to be clobbered by a welder.

"You stay quiet! Otherwise I might put your head on backwards!" Ratchet growled earning another fit of giggles from Holi. Walking over to Wheeljack he began to get to work; but not before say to the inventor, "You win the pool."

To be continued.

Yah! Ten chapters done! Ratchet was absolutely hell to work with. I literal had to have Dinobots storm his medbay to get in. But at least its finally done. Unfortunately this leaves me with a problem. This was the last chapter my plot bunnies have given me. So I'm not sure where to go next with this fic'. Should I start up school? Have a couple more Autobots play babysitter? Bring the Second Season Autobots in? Let the Decepticons cause a little trouble? Or should their appearance cause some playful calamity? I'm not sure.

I do have one idea though. I don't want to spill it all but it involves Holi trying to get a pet. Though I like the idea I almost want to save it 'til Red Alert comes in.

What should I do!!!! I'll figure it out later.

I thank everyone who reviewed last time. Now I need more reviews! They are my lifeblood, without them my muses work too slow! Please help the muses work faster so you don't have to wait months for another update.

**READ AND REVIEW TO SAVE THE MUSES!**


End file.
